<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What happens in the locker room.. by coollani</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664970">What happens in the locker room..</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coollani/pseuds/coollani'>coollani</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Nervous Cheryl, Toni is a workout guru, Toni plays hard to get, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:59:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coollani/pseuds/coollani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheryl works at a gym in downtown Chicago when she encounters Toni. Cheryl pretends to be a workout guru to get closer to Toni who seems to be playing hard to get. How much longer will Cheryl continue to pursue Toni after discovering the reason why she throws herself into her workouts?</p><p>AKA: The gym fic :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“5...6...7..”</p>
<p>Cheryl repeats in her head. </p>
<p>Cheryl’s in the zone. Working out has been her escape these last couple of years. Well, that and considering the fact that she works at the front desk of her gym. Nonetheless, she always manages a quick workout before her shift starts. </p>
<p>“8… Come on Cheryl! 9… Last set.. 10!” </p>
<p>Cheryl puts the 10lb dumbbell back in its regular spot and stands straight to even out her breathing. Sweat drips viciously from the redhead’s temple as if she just ran a marathon. “You did it Cheryl. Take a shower.” She says to herself. </p>
<p>The showers are the best part of Cheryl’s workout. Since it’s before 9am when her shift starts, there’s little to no people in the locker rooms. </p>
<p>Cheryl lets the water lather her skin. Her hair high up in a bun due to not having enough time to dry before her shift starts. The feeling of wiping away all the hard work she’s just put in is comparable to euphoria. Another reason why she likes her workout is because she can take as long as she wants without worrying about a line of angry, sweaty, middle-aged women that decided to go to the gym because their husbands won’t touch them anymore waiting for her to free up a stall. Yea. This is her favorite part of the day. </p>
<p>Cheryl turns the water off reluctantly. Dreading having to actually start work. She grabs her towel and wraps it around her, grabbing her toiletries as well. Just another day, she thinks to herself  as she opens the shower stall door and walks out until—</p>
<p>“OOP! I’m so sorry—“</p>
<p>Normally Cheryl would spazz at the fact that somebody carelessly would bump into her but this time, she just couldn’t. She was in awe. The woman before her—the woman that pushed her was, GORGEOUS. Cheryl has never seen this woman around the gym before, she must be new. Her complexion is silk honey, tiny sweat beads dripping from her forehead down to her sports bra, down her abs, around her shining belly button ring, even down to her spandex—SNAP OUT OF IT CHERYL!</p>
<p>“Oh. Um. It’s okay. I should’ve been paying attention I guess.” Cheryl says, trying to keep her cool. Man this woman takes your breath away. </p>
<p>“Here, let me help you pick these up.” The woman said. The raspy voice sent Cheryl in a spiral. Panicking, Cheryl reached down as well but the woman had already picked up the majority. </p>
<p>“Here you go. Sorry again.” she says, handing Cheryl her travel size cherry bomb body scrub.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Cheryl says as she extends her hand to grab the scrub from the surprisingly short woman; not realizing it was the hand that was holding her towel up causing her towel to drop to the floor. Yea. This day couldn’t get any better could it. </p>
<p>Toni winces and turns her head immediately. Cheryl let’s a squeal leave her mouth in pure embarrassment. Toni quickly hands Cheryl her towel in her hand, still not looking at the naked woman.</p>
<p>“Here. Just take mine, don't worry I’ll get another. Sorry again.” The woman says as she walks away in the opposite direction not wanting to make the situation more awkward. </p>
<p>“Just great Cheryl. Just great.” Cheryl mumbles to herself walking to her locker. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Being a front desk secretary at a gym is relatively easy. You sit there all day behind a desk and answer phone calls listening to people complain about the monthly payment that comes out of their accounts every month. Also, you get to understand and know people. You see the people who are die hard gym fiends, the ones that put their body through HELL everyday. You see the people who come for 2 weeks then realize this isn’t their thing and eventually stop and cancel their subscription. Then there’s people like Cheryl—the people that work out everyday but not extensively, they work out for roughly 20-30 minutes just to get a jumpstart on their day. </p>
<p>Cheryl was out of it today. She basically flashed the prettiest stranger she’s ever met this morning. Talk about a great way to wake up. Cheryl couldn’t get the tanned woman out of her head. But why? Well, Cheryl knew why. She’s the proudest lesbian of them all. But she’s never really acted on it whenever she felt herself gaining feelings. Whatever, that doesn’t matter. This girl that she doesn’t even know is living rent free in her head. </p>
<p>Kevin came in for his shift, which redirected Cheryl from her thoughts. </p>
<p>“Hiya.” Kevin says in his normal chipper tone. Settling into the computer right next to Cheryl’s. </p>
<p>“Hey Kev.” Cheryl says coming back to reality. “How was your date?” </p>
<p>Kevin rolls his eyes as he types his password in. “Ugh! Terrible! I just don’t understand what about me screams hey I know you’re openly gay but i’m not so can we go somewhere more private so people won’t stare.”</p>
<p>Cheryl laughs at that statement. Kevin was a character to say the least. “Well maybe you should start adding that to your description. DO NOT SWIPE RIGHT IF YOU’RE NOT OUT THE CLOSET.” Cheryl says playfully, gesturing her hands. </p>
<p>They both share a laugh. Cheryl doesn’t have many friends but she considers Kevin her closest one. He doesn’t judge her and handles her bitch fits very well and that’s what Cheryl needs. Someone who can just let her be her and let her go through her emotions without calling her a brat or a bitch. </p>
<p>“Hey so i’m kind of in charge for the week because Lora is out of town.” Kevin deadpans. Cheryl knows exactly where this is going. She rolls her eyes and lets out an irritable groan. </p>
<p>“Yea sorry Cheryl. You gotta pick up the leftover towels from the benches. Love ya!” Kevin says trying to make the task less dreadful. </p>
<p>This was what she hated about her job. Carrying a hamper and trying to collect all the old sweaty towels while simultaneously avoiding the creepy men. The last time she had to do this, an old sweaty man told her she reminded him of his daughter and WINKED. She threw Kevin the hamper and took an early break that day. </p>
<p>Luckily for Cheryl the gym was relatively empty. Just the daily people and—oh no. The girl from the locker room. She had to have been here what? 2-3 hours? So she falls into the put your body through hell category, Cheryl notes mentally. As Cheryl picks up the random towels scattered all over the place she can’t help but glance at the woman every chance she gets. She’s stunning. Now she’s really sweating, more from what she’d seen in the locker room. Small strands of her pink hair sitting ever so damp on her sweat covered forehead. She’s in the zone. Air pods in, pumping breaths in and out through her lips as she goes at an extremely fast pace on the treadmill. And just like that, being caught in her thoughts, Cheryl embarrasses herself once more. </p>
<p>“Oh shit! Sorry sir!” Cheryl says as she picks up the fallen towels she dropped running into probably the biggest man in the gym because she was staring at this mystery woman. </p>
<p>“You made me forget what rep I was on Red!” Says the man angrily. He shakes Cheryl off and moves to a different station. As Cheryl picks up the rest of the towels she notices the treadmill she was once staring at slowing down and the mystery woman who had her attention quickly glances at her smiling shaking her head then hunches off the machine. </p>
<p>Just great Cheryl. She thinks you’re a klutz.<br/>
With that, Cheryl sits the hamper on top of the front desk. This task ends the same way as last time except instead of a break, it’s the rest of her shift. </p>
<p>“I’m leaving Kev.” Cheryl states demandingly leaving Kevin confused. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The comfort of your apartment. No better feeling. Cheryl doesn’t know why she chose to move to downtown Chicago. In the spur of the moment after turning 18 she closed her eyes and picked a place on the map to start her new life. It sounded exciting at the time. Never once did she think her, at 25, would be a gym receptionist but it’s the hand she was dealt. </p>
<p>Cheryl draws herself a hot bubble bath. This time letting her hair flow into the water. She sits back and lets the water take control of her body. As she’s relaxing she can’t help but think about the woman that she met—that she FLASHED. Even though the moment was actually very brief Cheryl took in every detail she could about the woman. </p>
<p>She was short—but a cute short, the type of short where you just wanna pinch their cheeks and call them cute. Her hair was a fresh pink with stripes of lavender here and there. Cheryl has never seen such an exotic look before, she liked it. Her body and skin—just amazing. Her skin looks so soft and shiny while her body curves in all the right places. Her voice. God her voice. Her raspy yet undeniably sexy voice. This girl is the full package. As Cheryl thought deeper she realized that she herself uses working out for 30 minutes everyday to escape a portion of her shitty life. She wondered what was that woman escaping so badly that she spent close to more than 3 hours in the gym. But enough of that, she has a belly ring. Oh yes! It was a shiny playboy bunny that dangled from her navel. Cheryl wanted to know this girl. Badly. </p>
<p>Just like that time has gotten away from her. She pulls her hands out of the water to find them wrinkled. Yea. It’s time to get out Cheryl. </p>
<p>After her bath, Cheryl finds the biggest shirt possible and lies on the couch watching Gordon Ramsey and eating vegan ice cream. Yea. Living the life. She’s still thinking about this woman. She’s intrigued. </p>
<p>I could always look through the system. You have to take a picture for your gym card. I could get her name! Cheryl thinks to herself then quickly refutes the idea. That’s creepy Cheryl—borderline stalking. What can she do to get this girl out of her head. She feels her body tingle and instantly debunks that idea as well. The only thing she can do is sleep and hope that she will see this woman tomorrow so she can apologize about the incident that happened earlier today. Yea. That’s what she’s going to do. With that, Cheryl turned off her tv and put away her ice cream. She’s gotta get a good night's rest to be prepared to see this angel again. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>It was 8am. There were no more than 10 people in the gym. Cheryl made it her business to be at the gym earlier than usual. She found her best athletic wear. Wearing a matching red leggings and sport bra set, the top of the sports bra being see-through mesh. Oh yea. Cheryl was going to get her attention today. </p>
<p>Cheryl couldn’t help herself. She watched. Toni walked through the gym as soon as it opened. Once again, Cheryl thought about what Toni was trying to escape from. </p>
<p>Toni started her workout with stretches in front of the mirrored wall. Getting her body ready. Then she switched to dumbbell squats. Cheryl was afar on the leg press by the free towel rack. Toni’s body was amazing. She was so focused during her workouts. It was like she was completely by herself and the rest of the gym was gone. </p>
<p>It started getting close to 8:45 so Cheryl slowly was preparing herself to get up for her shift.</p>
<p>There she is. Don’t panic Cheryl. The woman that couldn’t escape Cheryl’s mind, walking towards her. This can’t be real. </p>
<p>“Have a good workout red?” The rasped voice woman said to Cheryl. She was slightly panting from her workout. </p>
<p>“It’s going good. Went by fast actually.” Cheryl says trying to hide the nervousness in her voice. </p>
<p>“It went by fast because you were watching me.” The woman’s flirtatious comment caught Cheryl off guard. Damn did she see me? Way to go Cheryl. </p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Cheryl said, pretending to be clueless. The small figured woman just shook her head and laughed. </p>
<p>“I workout in front of a mirror. And your red hair isn’t that much of a disguise.” </p>
<p>She reaches for a towel off of the towel rack behind Cheryl. Cheryl hitched her breath at how close she had gotten forgetting that the rack was even there in the first place. </p>
<p>“It’s Toni by the way.” The petite girl said as she walked towards the locker rooms. She turns back at Cheryl one last time. </p>
<p>Toni. Her name is Toni. </p>
<p>“The least I can do is tell you my name since you gave me a free show yesterday.” Toni said followed by a wink. She then disappeared into the locker rooms. </p>
<p>She’s a charmer and a damn good one. Yea Cheryl. You got to have her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Did she just?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s a small world. Cheryl continues to find out more about Toni. Cheryl takes a leap of confidence but does it ends where she wants it too?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cheryl hasn’t seen much of Toni after their encounter earlier, she has a busy day today. Once a month at the gym, she has to sit down and look at the increase and decrease of gym membership renewals. So basically, watching to see which chart has the higher line.  As she sat behind her desk watching the lines fluctuate from up and down she replayed her conversation with Toni before her shift. </p><p>Don’t flatter yourself Cheryl she probably flirts with everybody. Was she even flirting with you? Or is she a natural flirt?  It doesn’t even matter which one because Cheryl loved every bit of their second interaction. </p><p>She noticed how Toni just casually started a conversation with her like they’ve known each other. She had to have been watching me if she noticed me watching her. That’s how Cheryl justified getting caught staring at her. Surprisingly, Cheryl didn’t care about getting caught. She didn’t care anymore that she accidentally showed Toni her boobs. She didn’t care to refrain from acting on her attraction to Toni. Why is this woman having these effects on her; it’s only been two days. What the hell. </p><p>“Hey Cheryl how’s this month's numbers?” Kevin asked, once again, snapping her out of her thoughts. Dammit Kevin. </p><p>“There’s no significant change. Just a 10% increase in new members, which is great.” Cheryl stated. </p><p>“That’s great! Take a break! In the locker room actually for more towels!” Kevin says sarcastically as he hands her the hamper.</p><p>“Kevin no I am not—“ Wait! Cheryl glances over to the treadmills. From her observation yesterday Toni’s usually on the treadmills around this time. But she’s not, so she has to be in the locker room. </p><p>“Fine! But this is the last time!” She snatches the hamper and continues to the locker room. </p><p>Cheryl’s not even hiding the fact that she’s trying to find Toni. She wants another conversation. </p><p>She doesn’t see Toni so she gave up her search and actually cleaned up like she was supposed to. She’d be lying if she was to say she wasn’t disappointed. Although Cheryl barely had people to consider her friends she was very known at the gym. Her red hair and pale skin is really a staple. Throughout the locker room the regulars would speak and hold small talk while she cleaned. One older lady tries her best to get Cheryl to give her son a chance. The way Cheryl presents herself doesn’t necessarily give off lesbian vibes but her blatant disinterest an anything related to men should set off a loud alarm but nevertheless she still tells the older woman that she isn’t ready for commitment yet to save opening up an unwanted conversation. </p><p>All of the small talk she’s had for the past 30 minutes in the locker room did not compare to the barely even 2 minute conversation she had with Toni. Cheryl had finished cleaning the towels but wasn’t quite ready to go back to work so she sat on the bench in front of the locker she uses in the morning. She pulls out her phone to see a text from her other friend Josie. Josie lives in New York, she owns a recording studio and mentors young aspiring singers. Josie, alongside Kevin, were probably the only two people Cheryl was okay with being completely herself around so seeing Josie’s name pop up on her screen she immediately had to respond. </p><p>Josie: Hey girl! I’m in your city for two weeks checking out a space for my next location. Gotta have drinks!</p><p>Cheryl: OMG YAY!! Yes of course! I need some qt time!</p><p>Josie: SAME! I have to tell you about this man I met. He’s flying with me so you’re going to meet him.</p><p>Cheryl: You just met a man and he’s flying with you? Are you okay? Lmao. </p><p>Josie: Hey girl, i’m 26. YOLO LMFAO. </p><p>“Well I missed you too Red.” Cheryl looks up from her phone immediately recognizing that raspy voice from anywhere. </p><p>“My name wasn’t enough to repay you for the show? Would you like my favorite color?” Toni teases once more. </p><p>“Mhm. Add on your favorite food and we have a deal.” Cheryl teases back. She doesn’t know where this confidence is coming from nor why it was so easy to talk to her—to be herself with her but she doesn’t fight it. Toni laughs and sits next to Cheryl on the bench, she bends down to take her shoes off. </p><p>“Deal. Chicken Alfredo.” Toni winks back at Cheryl. God Cheryl loves that wink Toni does. It’s so smooth, just like how she imagines her skin to feel. </p><p>Toni goes to the locker next to the one  Cheryl uses in the morning, pulling out another pair of shoes while putting her workout shoes up. Even if Toni didn’t bump into Cheryl when she got out of the shower, they would have eventually ran into each other. Cheryl realizes that maybe an encounter at the lockers would’ve been preferred but she’ll take whatever she can get. </p><p>“I’m headed out for the day, what about you red?” Toni said as she sat back next to Cheryl. </p><p>“Oh no, i’m still on the clock…It’s Cheryl. You don’t have to keep saying red.”</p><p>“Okay Cheryl. Sorry if I offended you.” The petite woman said, genuinely full of compassion. Cheryl wasn’t offended at all, the fact that Toni seemed truly sorry though did make Cheryl blush for whatever reason. </p><p>“No no. You didn’t offend me, I know your name so you should know mine.” </p><p>“So you’re just hiding out here till your shift was over or were you waiting to see me again.” Toni says shooting a smirk at Cheryl. Cheryl tries her best to hide her blush again.</p><p>“You’re full of yourself! And yes, I can’t look at that screen another second my eyes might explode.” Cheryl’s answer wasn’t completely truthful but it kept the conversation going. </p><p>“Yea tell me about it. Most of my time is spent looking at a screen too so I love when I can workout—no screens, just a huge mirror with a stalker in the back.” Toni jokes, Cheryl just rolls her eyes at the comment. Man she’s full of jokes. And they’re not corny or forced. She’s a natural. Toni had all of her gym things packed and ready to go so once she was finished zipping her bag and pulling out her car keys, which Cheryl noticed was a Porsche, she was getting up ready to leave. </p><p>“Well Cheryl. I gotta get going so I guess, same time tomorrow?” </p><p>“Ah so now who’s the person waiting for me?” Cheryl tried her best to be flirtatious and hopes it came across how she wanted it too. “Touché. I plead the fifth then. See ya tomorrow.” With that said Toni left out of the locker rooms leaving Cheryl a blushing mess. This girl has all of Cheryl’s attention and actually has her excited for work every day. Until tomorrow Toni. </p><p>-</p><p>Cheryl did her normal night routine once her shift ended. She took a bath, reflected upon her day, now she’s on the couch scrolling through her socials. Her instagram feed normally consists of Josie posting pictures with the kids she works with at her studio, Gordan Ramsay obviously, her dead twin brother’s twin children that gets posted by his widow Polly, and Kevin and his selfies and that’s basically it. She tried to search for Toni on Facebook but by her only knowing the woman’s first name and her name being so common it was no use so she decided to put her phone down and go cook herself some dinner. </p><p>As Cheryl stood over the stove cooking herself spaghetti she reminisced over their locker room conversation. </p><p>Chicken Alfredo. I have to remember that when we have our first date. Cheryl thought to herself. Toni called Cheryl “red” 3 times today, and truthfully Cheryl hates being called that but when Toni says it, it isn’t as bad—it’s actually a turn on. Cheryl craves Toni’s attention now. Never has she ever been so open and flirtatious with another woman so why is she doing so now? Why is this woman so damn intriguing? </p><p>Cheryl makes herself a bowl of spaghetti and instead of normally picking up her phone to entertain herself she sits in her thoughts still. She’s adding more details about Toni to her mental notes. </p><p>Okay. So we know she’s in the gym 24/7. What is she hiding? We don’t know that yet. She said she pleads the fifth so that means she’s excited to see me too...right?  She says she’s in front of screens all day. Is she a part of IT? A receptionist like me? Customer service? OH WAIT! She drives a Porsche—no way she’s a shitty receptionist like me. What the hell does this woman do for a living? Ugh. I’ll just ask her tomorrow—</p><p>Cheryl’s thoughts were interrupted by a realization of her own. “Oh, FUCK!” Cheryl says out loud. “I don’t have to work tomorrow.” She mumbles to herself as she buries her head in her hands letting her fingers run through her hair as she puffs out an irritated breath. Just great. Actually wanting to go to work on her day off was definitely not what Cheryl would ever thought she’d be feeling like IN LIFE. </p><p>Just as she was about to do the unthinkable and text Kevin asking if it was okay if she could come in and pick up some hours, Josie texted her. </p><p>Josie: Lunch tomorrow? Then I can introduce you to the man I was telling you about later….</p><p>Josie: At a club….</p><p>Cheryl: Lunch? Yes. Club? To third wheel? Hell no. </p><p>Josie: Come on! I’m only here for two weeks Cheryl please please please please..</p><p>Josie: Okay he said he’ll bring a friend so you won’t be alone.. see he’s a babie :(</p><p>Cheryl contemplated on a response. Clubs are not her thing. She’s more of a house party kind of girl. But she misses Josie and if her man friend is bringing a friend of his own to accommodate Cheryl then fuck it. Why not. </p><p>Cheryl: Fine! I’m going.</p><p>Cheryl: But you’re buying my drinks!</p><p>Josie: YES. Okay girl see ya tmrw.</p><p>Cheryl puts her phone down deciding not to text Kevin. Maybe this was good for her. Even though she’s sad that she won’t be able to see Toni tomorrow she realizes how much of her mind has been filled with thoughts of the girl. You barely know her Cheryl. Slow down. Yea. Slow down. And so she will, Cheryl got prepared for bed, tomorrow she will not think about Toni. It’s all about her spending time with Josie. Yea. That’s the plan. </p><p>-</p><p>It’s the next day. Cheryl has tried and tried to kick Toni out of her head but she’s failed. When she woke up her first instinct was to get ready to go to work but when she remembered that today she was off she also thought about whether or not Toni would be disappointed that she wasn’t there like she said she would be. Or if Toni even cared at all. She contemplated those thoughts back and forth as she got ready to see Josie. Seeing Josie has Cheryl feeling very excited. Josie is a wild spirit, she does whatever she feels in that exact moment without worrying about tomorrow and Cheryl envies her for that. Cheryl always thinks about the next step. There’s never a “spur of the moment” type of day for Cheryl. Everything is planned and a routine—boring. Except with Toni. Cheryl doesn’t know what to expect with this girl so that plays a major part in Cheryl craving her presence. </p><p>Cheryl arrived at the cafe Josie picked for lunch early. Cheryl credits herself on being punctual. The only thing she’s proud to claim in her shitty life but whatever. Josie enters into the cafe roughly 10 minutes late but Cheryl doesn’t mind because she was enjoying the time to herself and her thoughts. As usual. Josie spots Cheryl and greets her with pure excitement. This is the first time they’ve seen eachother in 6 months. </p><p>“Oh my God! Hey Girl!” Josie exclaims rocking Cheryl back and forth in their hug. </p><p>“Hi Josie! You look amazing—vibrant!” </p><p>“Oh hush. That’s you!” Josie says returning the compliment. They order their lunches. Cheryl’s lunch consists of a cranberry caesar salad with matcha tea while Josie goes the simple route with a chicken caesar wrap with green tea. They sit in the cafe for what feels like hours. Making Cheryl forget all about Toni which, in a sense, is what she wanted. They talked all about Josie’s studio and how much improvement she’s making with the kids she works with on a daily basis. They talk about Kevin and share their thoughts on his multiple rendezvous’ with guys from Tinder. The pair even reminisces on Riverdale. Their old home. But Cheryl doesn’t engage with that conversation for too long, the whole reason she moved to Chicago was to escape that horrid place and her ferocious mother. Once the conversation switches gears Cheryl tells Josie about how she flashed Toni in the locker room. She doesn’t go into depth about her feelings for the woman as she simply just tells the story. </p><p>“Wait, she saw EVERYTHING in the front?” Josie says in both disbelief and interest. </p><p>Cheryl shakes her head in embarrassment. “Yes. She saw everything!” </p><p>“Wow girl. I’m shocked she didn’t try to get your number after that.” Josie jokes. Cheryl thinks about it, Toni didn’t try to get her number—not even her name really—she just initiated their conversations. Hm. Maybe Toni really does just flirt for fun. No Cheryl. No thinking about Toni. </p><p>“I guess she didn’t like what she saw. Her loss.” Cheryl says smugly knowing that Toni definitely liked what she saw from her flirtatious comments. “So. What time am I meeting this mystery man? What’s his name?”</p><p>Josie tries to hide a blush but fails tremendously. “You’ll meet him tonight at the spot I was telling you about. And don’t laugh but… his name is… Sweet Pea.” Josie says timidly. Cheryl tries to hide her laughter by just shaking her head but she couldn’t contain herself. </p><p>“Sweet Pea, Josie? Seriously?” Cheryl asks in amusement. </p><p>“Oh hush! He’s very sweet—no pun intended—He owns a motorcycle shop across the street from the studio. AND he’s from Riverdale… Just from the Southside. And you know we never went over there so it’s basically like he’s from another town.” Josie says trying to get the heat off of his name. Hearing “southside” and “Riverdale” in the same sentence makes Cheryl cringe. Southsiders of Riverdale were A MESS—specifically the Southside Serpents—their established gang. </p><p>“Southside? Sweet Pea? Motorcycle shop? Yea.. I’m going to have to meet him for me to like him.” Cheryl says matter of factly. After they were done discussing Sweet Pea more and how he and Josie met because he accidentally parked his bike in Josie’s parking space the pair said their goodbyes for now until it’s time for the club later. </p><p>-</p><p>It’s around 9pm. </p><p>Cheryl slept off her lunch with Josie and woke up in time to shower and fully glam herself up. She hasn’t been out like this in a long time so dressing up tonight makes her feel good—makes her feel like THAT bitch. Cheryl has on a black skin tight jumpsuit that has a single cherry red stripe that goes down alongside her arms and the side of her legs, complimented by her favorite pair of red heels. Her hair lay wavy on her shoulders and of course it is not a Cheryl Blossom look with red lipstick. Oh yea Cheryl. You’ve outdid yourself tonight.</p><p>In the club the scene is crazy. People are everywhere, it’s not chaotic, but it’s filled with good energy. Everyone’s dancing and getting drunk—the best type of night. Josie sent Cheryl a text saying that she will be at the bar waiting for her so that’s where Cheryl is headed. Josie’s head shot up when she saw Cheryl approaching her. </p><p>“Damn girl you look… WOW!” Josie says looking Cheryl up and down. </p><p>“Thank you, as do you my little angel.” Cheryl says. Josie gives Cheryl a curtsy before she finishes off the last of her drink. She picks up her phone and immediately gets excited. </p><p>“Okay they’re here! Now remember, no name jokes and no bad talking the serpents.”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“I mean it Cheryl Majorie.” Josie says as she scouts the floor. “There they are!” Josie says pointing at what Cheryl presumes is Sweet Pea and—oh no. Toni?!</p><p>The taller man and Toni walks up to Josie and Cheryl. When Toni finally stopped scanning the crowd and noticed that Cheryl was the person she was supposed to keep company her mouth formed a smirk. Toni scanned Cheryl’s body up and down before shooting her a smile. She’s so cocky it’s sickening. Cheryl can’t believe this. What a small world. </p><p>“Okay so Cheryl this is Sweet Pea, Sweet Pea this is Cheryl!” Josie says excitedly. The two shake hands. </p><p>“Nice to meet you, I’m Sweets like Josie said and Oh this is—“ Sweet Pea began to introduce Toni but she took matters into her own hands. </p><p>“Save it Pea we’ve met before.” Toni says as she looks at the taller man. “She works at my gym. But you’re new to me so hi. My name’s Toni.” She says to Josie as they shake hands. </p><p>“Hi Toni! You wouldn’t happen to be the girl that she flashed now would you?” Josie says clearly joking until she sees Cheryl’s face flushed with redness.</p><p>“NO WAY! What a small world.” Josie says in shock. </p><p>“Wait you got flashed and didn’t tell me? That sucks dude!” Sweet Pea says to Toni pushing her shoulder. </p><p>Cheryl was too flustered to even take in how HOT Toni had looked. The shorter girl was wearing black leather pants that hugged her figure perfectly, a white fitted crop top that allowed her belly ring that drives Cheryl crazy to shine, a leather jacket and combat boots. Her pink hair was straightened laying perfectly down her back. Cheryl wasn’t used to seeing Toni look like this. Usually it’s leggings, a sports bra, and her hair is curly but put in a ponytail. If Cheryl thought that her gym wear drove her crazy she has completely underestimated the power this woman’s beauty holds. God she is perfect. Cheryl was so caught up in Toni’s look that she didn’t even notice Sweet Pea and Josie ducking off to the end of the bar until Toni tapped her shoulder to hand her a drink. </p><p>“You flaked on me this morning Red. I was looking forward to seeing you.” Toni said then she realized. “Shit. Sorry, I mean Cheryl.” </p><p>Cheryl laughs as she grabs the drink and takes a sip. This girl is really considerate, it's cute. “Red is fine really. I just wanted you to know my name.” Cheryl says and she can visibly see the woman’s shoulders slump in relief. </p><p>“And I know, I forgot I had today off. Sorry to keep you waiting.” Cheryl says flirtatiously again. She’s getting the hang of this flirting stuff. </p><p>“So that means tomorrow you owe me a date. I work on cardio. Join me.” Toni says back. It wasn’t necessarily flirtatious but it damn sure felt like it. </p><p>Despite Cheryl working in a gym she definitely does not consider herself a workout guru. She doesn’t even know what goes into a cardio workout but if it’s to be with Toni she will figure it out. </p><p>“Sounds like a deal. Cardio is my favorite.” Cheryl lied blatantly. Toni’s response was a nod. She was impressed. </p><p>“So how do you know Sweet Pea?” Cheryl asks, trying to get the heat off of her. </p><p>“We grew up together. Like brother and sister.” Toni says proudly. Cheryl then connected the dots. If her and Sweet Pea grew up together—that means Toni is from Riverdale also. “So that means you’re from Riverdale as well?” Cheryl asks. </p><p>“Yup. Born and raised on the southside.” Toni states proudly once again taking another sip of her drink. “Wait, you said ‘as well’. You’re from Riverdale?” Toni asks curiously. </p><p>Cheryl nods her head. “Yup. You’re looking at the princess of the Northside.” Cheryl states. What Cheryl said was true. She was the princess of the Northside. Her parents ran a successful maple syrup business. They were literally LOADED. But that’s a conversation for another time. Toni smiles and rolls her eyes as he finishes off her drink and orders two more. “Wow. We’re going to need a lot more liquor if i’m going to be partying with the ‘Northside Princess’.” The drinks came and they threw their cups back. This was going to be an eventful night. </p><p>After a couple of drinks and Cheryl and Toni going back and forth with stories from living in Riverdale the pair found themselves forgetting about Sweet Pea and Josie and being flat out wasted. They exchanged laughs, funny stories, crazy high school experiences as if they were sitting down at a table in a restaurant and not at the bar of a crowded club. They talked for what felt like hours but that was probably the liquor coming into play. After their last shot Toni swayed her body to the beat of the music, obviously feeling the alcohol catching up to her. </p><p>“Come dance with me.” Toni says as she shoots up from her position at the bar. Cheryl hesitates. “Oh come on, don’t tell me you’re going to miss your chance dancing with this.” Toni says as she uses her hands to gesture herself. What can Cheryl say. This girl can make her walk across a tightrope if she asked her too, after a few eye rolls and a couple of begs later Cheryl finally got up and followed Toni to the middle of the dance floor. As Cheryl and Toni were walking, Toni stopped her and brought her close causing Cheryl’s breath to hitch. </p><p>“Don’t worry I’ll take it easy.” Toni said in Cheryl’s ear. </p><p>They’re on the dance floor and Toni began to dance. She let herself get lost in the music as she swayed her body while Cheryl watched in awe. The petite girl then grabbed Cheryl’s arm to join her which sparked electricity through the redhead’s body. Cheryl finally gave in and let the music take control of her. And there they were. Dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Their bodies became so close. Toni grinding the back of her frame against the front of Cheryl’s then rolls reversed as Cheryl begins to grind on Toni’s front. Their hands wandered, experimenting with each other's curves as they were dancing. Cheryl’s body couldn’t have been more on fire. Everything about this girl drives her insane and then all of the alcohol she consumed tonight made it 10x worse. Cheryl began to crave something more than Toni’s attention. </p><p>Cheryl’s eyes darken with lust. Just as Cheryl begins to feel the lust take over her body Toni turns her around so now they’re dancing face to face. Still so close that their noses touch. Toni hitched her breath which shocked Cheryl because of how confident the girl was. Cheryl could’ve sworn she saw the same lust infested eyes when she looked down at Toni. Toni moved her hands from Cheryl’s arms down to her waist. Swaying up and down her body. The heat that came from both women could start a wildfire. This was nothing Cheryl has ever felt before. Her body was electric and Toni’s touch was the perfect spark. Fuck it. Cheryl thought. They were still so close—alcohol wrecking from both of their breaths. Cheryl wanted more from this dance and with this new sense of boldness she’s conjured up she decided that she was going to get more. So with that, Cheryl used her hands that were planted on the smaller girl's waist and pushed her body into the closet she could onto Toni’s. Looking in her darkened eyes Cheryl leaned down in an attempt to kiss her but Toni pushed her head back furthering the separation between their lips. Toni then grabbed Cheryl’s chin and brought it dangerously close to hers, their lips scrapping each other as Toni felt Cheryl’s breath get caught on her lips. </p><p>“I’m not that easy bombshell.” Toni whispers on the lips of Cheryl. And with that Toni smirks and makes her way back to the bar leaving Cheryl a horny and flustered mess. </p><p>Did I just get rejected? Cheryl thought to herself. </p><p>What. The. Fuck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi guys! Thank you for all your nice comments and feedback I really didn’t expect it lol. But as you asked here’s the next chapter. I don’t know how many chapters this will be yet but we will see. Hope you guys enjoy! Feel free to tell me how you like it on twitter @vxnessxstan :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Her What???</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cheryl is dealing with the aftermath of the night before. When Cheryl jumps to conclusions it ends up getting her so close to what she wants until she’s faced with an unexpected setback.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up, the only thing that Cheryl can do is groan in pain. Her head feels as if she’s being hit by a baseball bat. She’s out of her night clothes and in pajamas, her hair is a literal mess and she still has all of her makeup on. As she comes too, she tries to remember last night's event—hell, even how she managed to get home but it was all just a blur.  She looked over at her clock and noticed the time. She almost jumped up immediately remembering that she promised to have a cardio workout with Toni—</p>
<p>TONI! That’s what happened last night! Toni rejected her. Cheryl couldn’t believe it. Toni flirted with her for three solid days straight and then when Cheryl gathered up the courage—which she never does—Toni rejected her. OW! Okay time to get aspirin. </p>
<p>Cheryl decided she was going to go into work late. She no longer thought about if Toni would be upset about her missing their workout together because all she can think about is how she’s made a fool of herself in front of this woman. AGAIN. It hurts, no not the headache, but Cheryl’s ego. Cheryl has never in her 25 years of life been rejected before; besides that one time by Archie Andrews freshmen year but that does not count because he’s Archie. Cheryl pondered around the majority of her morning, coaxing her hangover with a huge cup of hot tea. She didn’t understand why Toni didn’t kiss her. Maybe she was just a natural flirt not meaning anything further. She said “I'm not that easy bombshell.” Besides the fact that her calling Cheryl bombshell was extremely hot, what did she mean by “easy”? Does she think that I’m easy? Cheryl asks herself. That can’t be. Besides the situation with the towel, which was not on purpose, nothing about Cheryl screams “easy”. This didn’t sit right with Cheryl simply because she was always the one playing hard to get, she never chased anyone because someone was always chasing her. So the thought of Toni, who Cheryl obviously wants, not wanting her back is literally making Cheryl’s blood boil.</p>
<p>After finishing her cup of tea and taking a well needed hot shower, Cheryl threw on a jogging suit and decided it was time to go to work. Cheryl has a car, a red toyota camry but she doesn’t drive to work because driving in downtown Chicago is on the same level as driving in the busy streets of New York so she prefers to walk. Her entire walk there was silent. Not literally but silent in her head. She didn’t drift off to think about Toni or anything for that matter. She just walked. When she reached the double doors to enter the gym her phone began to ring. She took a quick look at the caller ID and it said “Penelope”.  Nope. Cheryl declined the call from her hideous mother in a matter of seconds. Not today mother. Not today.</p>
<p>Cheryl entered the gym and Kevin could already tell what kind of day it was for Cheryl solely based off of her attire. </p>
<p>“Hey Cheryl.” Kevin greets cautiously. “Hey Kev, sorry I’m late. Blame Josie.” Cheryl says settling in her chair.</p>
<p>“I could blame Josie….” Kevin lingers. </p>
<p>“Or should I blame Toni?” Kevin asks, raising an eyebrow. How the hell would he—dammit Josie!</p>
<p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Cheryl says with her face planted to her computer without looking at Kevin.</p>
<p>“Oh come on! Josie told me she saw you two getting drunk, laughing at the bar and some very very sexy dancing.” Kevin says poking his elbow at Cheryl’s arm. Cheryl couldn’t contain her blush because truthfully she had a good time, the best time she’s had with someone in a while. She just—got rejected. Cheryl hesitated to tell Kevin this because she didn’t tell Josie but at this point she has to tell someone.</p>
<p>“I tried to kiss her.” Cheryl says straightforwardly this time looking at Kevin trying to find a reaction. “Did she...kiss you back?” Kevin asks carefully. Cheryl’s head dropped to her desk in embarrassment and that’s all Kevin needs to know before he takes a seat besides her.</p>
<p>“Oh honey it’s okay, we’ve all been friend zoned before.” Kevin coos. Cheryl however doesn’t want to hear that. “Not me Kev! I’m Cheryl fucking Blossom!” Cheryl was indeed very conceited but she does well at keeping that underwraps. </p>
<p>“It’s okay Cheryl. She probably realized it was going too far and didn’t want to disrespect her girlfriend.” Kevin says, he’s such a gossip. Cheryl’s head immediately shoots with curiosity.</p>
<p>HER WHAT? GIRLFRIEND?</p>
<p>“Girlfriend?” Cheryl asks plainly. Kevin points over to the yoga mats directing Cheryl’s attention to Toni and another blonde woman she’s never seen around the gym before.</p>
<p>“They’ve been here all morning and let me tell ya. Touchy feely.” Kevin sings. Cheryl no longer is paying attention to Kevin. All of her attention is of course going to Toni. She can’t believe her eyes. All the flirting and dancing and she has a girlfriend? This can’t be true. And if it were to be true, how bold could you be to bring your girlfriend to the gym where you flirt with the receptionist everyday? Cheryl watches as Toni pulls this blonde woman’s legs in different directions as she stretches her. They’re laughing as they go. Cheryl feels a type of way. It can’t be jealousy, she hasn’t known her long enough to be jealous yet that is how she feels right now. Cheryl now knows how soft and gentle Toni’s touch is; also how she can send your entire body on fire with said touch. That is why Cheryl found herself jealous because Toni was making someone else feel that way. God Cheryl! You can’t be jealous, that's obviously her girlfriend and you’re not. </p>
<p>Cheryl decided to start on some work trying  her best not to look over at Toni and this blonde woman. She succeeded in not looking at them but failed at trying to stop her brain from dwelling in its thoughts. The one time that Cheryl did look over at the couple she could’ve sworn Toni looked at her but she didn’t stare too long to find out if that was true. On her break; her, Kevin and Josie went to the smoothie bar next door and spoke about last night's events, Cheryl’s embarrassment and fury over Toni, Josie’s obsession with her new boo and Kevin being on another prowl for a tinder hookup. After break was over Kevin headed to the backroom to handle some phone calls about reconstruction of the gym and Cheryl stayed up front at the computer. She decided taking one peak at the yoga mats wouldn’t be so bad, when she looked over at the mats she noticed the blonde woman by herself doing what seemed to be packing up.</p>
<p>No Cheryl. No. Don’t do it—before Cheryl could listen to her conscience she was already headed to the locker room in hopes to find Toni. She headed straight to the very back of the locker room where her and Toni were yesterday and sure enough there she was preparing to leave. Cheryl walked up to the side of her.</p>
<p>“You know I take working out very serious so you standing me up again is so not cool.” Toni said in an undetermined tone. Cheryl quirks her eyebrow about to apologize until she realizes why she came after her in the first place.</p>
<p>“So do you flirt with everybody, get them drunk, dance with them then reject them and show up to their gym the next day with your girlfriend? Or is it just me?” Cheryl is very annoyed. Toni was caught completely off guard by this tone of Cheryl’s. </p>
<p>“Okay first of all, I do not have a girlfriend. I am a part time personal trainer. I train whoever pays me..” Toni states. Cheryl’s demeanor quickly shifts. Dammit Kevin you and your assumptions. Toni steps closer to Cheryl causing her back to hit the lockers. “Second, I don’t flirt with everybody, I flirt with YOU. So imagine my disappointment when you stand me up two days in a row then accuse me of being sleazy.” Toni’s being very assertive and it’s making Cheryl’s body burn, the things this girl can make Cheryl feel without even touching her. This isn’t a moment where Cheryl should feel like this but she does anyway. “I didn’t kiss you because I’d rather us kiss while we’re sober and getting to actually know each other rather than being drunk and having locker room conversations like it’s 6th period gym.” Toni finally finishes talking backing away from Cheryl. Cheryl lets out a sigh she didn’t know she was holding in, eye contact still being made with Toni. There it is. Those darkened eyes from last night. Cheryl knew it. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry I didn’t know I just—“ Cheryl said stammering over her words. </p>
<p>“Assumed? Yea bombshell I see, do you normally get so possessive after showing someone your boobs?” Toni teases, making Cheryl feel better about herself knowing that Toni isn’t mad at her for uncalled for outburst. </p>
<p>“I guess I didn’t think about how much yet so little we’ve interacted.” Cheryl says softly. </p>
<p>“Yea trust me I know. I have to go before I’m late for a meeting. Would say see you tomorrow but I'd rather not get my feelings hurt again. See you Cheryl.” Toni offered Cheryl a small smile before leaving the locker room. Cheryl was feeling a mixture of things. Mostly embarrassment for herself for thinking that could approach Toni the way she did. What Toni said was true. All of their conversations have been at the gym, besides the club last night. But Cheryl was also confused because Toni basically just told her that she wants to get to know her but doesn’t go the extra mile to do so. Was Cheryl supposed to make the first step? Ugh. This woman is so confusing.</p>
<p>After Toni left and Cheryl was finally prepared to shamefully leave the locker room, the older lady approached her. </p>
<p>“You could’ve just told me.” Said the fragile voice lifting an eyebrow. </p>
<p>Cheryl realized it was the woman who always tries to get her to go on dates with her son. Well this is awkward. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry. Yea i’m—kind of a lesbian ma’am” Cheryl says with a small smile. </p>
<p>“It’s okay. My son wouldn’t have known how to handle you anyway.” The old woman says as she walks away. </p>
<p>Well Cheryl, at least you’ve managed to get one thing under control. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>When the redhead made it back to her apartment after this very long day, she thought she would have some form of relief to be in the comfort of her own home. Nope. Not even close. </p>
<p>Her phone rings as soon as she sits down on the couch, it’s Penelope once again. Cheryl decides to answer before she calls once more. </p>
<p>“Mother.” Cheryl says irritably. </p>
<p>“I suppose that being a servant to sweaty vultures all day is an excuse not to answer when your mother calls.” Penelope hisses through the phone. </p>
<p>“What do I owe the pleasure of this undesirable phone call mother.” Cheryl says in the same tone. </p>
<p>“Typical. Of course you don’t remember. The date of Jason’s passing is a month away, Polly is bringing the children and per those little angels request they would like to see their aunt. Do not be vile, come stay at Thistlehouse for that week—for the children.” Penelope explains. </p>
<p>“I will visit JJ’s grave on my own terms. I’ll talk to Polly to arrange for her to bring my niece and nephew to me so that they can see me. Bye mother.” Cheryl says ending the call. Hate is a strong word but that’s the only word that can describe her feelings towards her mother. </p>
<p>Cheryl never had a good relationship with her parents. She always felt like a business transaction instead of their daughter. They verbally and physically abused her while her twin, on the other hand, was their prized possession. Jason never mistreated Cheryl, he always protected and stood up for her so when he died leaving Cheryl alone with their horrid parents, it took a negative toll on Cheryl. Once she turned 18, she basically gave her parents the middle finger and left the house for good. She keeps in touch with Polly because of her niece and nephew—and sometimes her cousin Betty just to have a sense of a relationship with family, her only regret about leaving was leaving her nana Rose but they have their weekly calls on Wednesdays to stay close. </p>
<p>Cheryl's phone chimes again. She just knew her mother sent a nasty text to follow up on her hanging up the phone. </p>
<p>Unknown: Hey, just wanted to apologize for going off on you like that today. You caught me off guard that’s all…</p>
<p>Unknown: Bombshell :) </p>
<p>Cheryl immediately knew who it was by that nickname. Her hands too shaken up to respond. </p>
<p>Unknown: I got your number from Josie, her and Sweets had stopped by... Don’t kill her lol </p>
<p>Unknown: It’s Toni if you haven’t noticed by now. </p>
<p>Respond Cheryl! Now is your chance she’s making an effort!</p>
<p>Cheryl: You don’t have to apologize. I shouldn’t have been in your business. </p>
<p>Toni: Okay I just didn’t want you to think i’m an asshole lmao. Are we cool? </p>
<p>Cheryl: Yea! </p>
<p>Toni: Good…</p>
<p>Toni: So about this workout… Tomorrow? Fr this time?</p>
<p>She’s making an effort Cheryl. Do it. </p>
<p>Cheryl: As long as you buy me a smoothie afterwards :) </p>
<p>Toni: Lol a smoothie is much needed after a day of cardio with me. Deal. </p>
<p>Toni: Goodnight. </p>
<p>Cheryl’s heart is fluttering. Toni went out of her way to make sure to apologize to her over something that Cheryl started—over something that wasn’t even a big deal. She’s so compassionate when she doesn’t have to be. </p>
<p>Oh shit. I know nothing about cardio. Cheryl thought to herself. </p>
<p>After hours and hours of googling cardio workouts and routines Cheryl finally decided she was educated enough to where she can fake her knowledge about cardio tomorrow. Toni says she takes her workouts very seriously so the last thing she wants to do is disappoint her. Tonight she will rest. Tomorrow she will impress. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>It’s the next day Cheryl woke up early enough to eat her breakfast and drink her tea. She didn’t over do it with her workout attire; just a simple black leggings and sports bra set. She was no longer trying to impress Toni with her looks as she wanted Toni to fall for her true self—to forget the crazy woman who’s boobs she seen, caught stalking her, then going ballistic on her about something that wasn’t even true—no, Cheryl didn’t want Toni to know her in that way. When Cheryl arrived at the gym she quickly dropped her stuff off in her locker and went on her phone to brush up on the notes she took about cardio. Cheryl decided that she was going to ask if they were going to start off with jumping rope to make it seem like she knew what she was talking about. Once Toni arrived she saw Cheryl standing in front of the mirrored wall. Toni’s face was lit with excitement that she finally showed up. </p>
<p>“You showed!” Toni said, trying not to sound so excited. </p>
<p>“That I did.” Cheryl said proudly. “I was thinking maybe we could start with jumping rope—“</p>
<p>“Oh no Cher.” Toni laughs. “My cardio is a sprint for 2 miles then jog the rest of our way back. I’m about to go put my stuff and we can head out.” Toni says eagerly hurrying to the locker room. </p>
<p>Sprinting? 2 miles? JOG BACK? CHER? Okay. Cher wasn’t bad. It was actually cute. Damn her and these nicknames. But Cheryl did not prepare herself for this much of an extensive workout—especially not to start her day. This was nothing compared to her morning workout. </p>
<p>“Okay. Ready to go?” Toni says chipper. Cheryl nods in response. She’s not ready to go but if this is what it takes to get to know Toni then she guesses she’s ready. </p>
<p>Their workout went fairly quick. The 2 mile sprint was surprisingly not as bad compared to the jog back. The jog was terrible knowing that this is what you have to do to complete your workout after a nonstop sprint. There was barely any conversation during the workout, no more than small talk and Toni looking behind her asking Cheryl if she wanted a break or if she was okay. Once their workout was over, as promised, Toni treated Cheryl to a smoothie of her choice from next door. The pair ordered and received their smoothies and grabbed an outside table. </p>
<p>“Your skin is so red, did I overwork you?” Toni asked concernedly as she took a sip of her smoothie. </p>
<p>“No..” Cheryl says catching her breath from taking a huge gulp from her smoothie. “I just haven’t done cardio in a while, it’ll fade away i’m okay.” </p>
<p>Toni laughs mainly because she knows Cheryl is lying but she doesn’t call her out. “So are we workout partners now?” Toni asks. As if Cheryl’s face couldn’t get any redder here comes a blush. </p>
<p>“I would love that Toni.” Cheryl says softly. The pair only sat for about 20 minutes but their conversation was so extensive. Toni revealed to Cheryl that she just moved to Chicago from LA and Cheryl revealed to Toni how she spontaneously landed in Chicago. They didn’t dive into deep conversations, it was short but still never a dull moment. </p>
<p>“I can’t stay and do my full routine today, I have to catch a meeting.” Toni says slurping the rest of the smoothie out of her cup. Cheryl wondered what type of work Toni did where she has to attend all of these meetings but Cheryl didn’t question it. </p>
<p>“I wish I could leave, I’m closing up tonight.” Cheryl says finishing her smoothie as well. </p>
<p>“What time do you close?” </p>
<p>“11.” </p>
<p>“Well, maybe I could come back. So that way you don’t have to close alone? If you want.” Toni suggests shyly. Cheryl’s heart couldn’t warm anymore. She agrees to the suggestion and the pair makes it back to the gym. Toni gathers her things and gives Cheryl a goodbye until closing. The thoughts that confused Cheryl yesterday all of a sudden became more clearer. Toni began to show effort in wanting to know Cheryl. So it was only right that Cheryl reciprocated that energy. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Closing the gym was the easiest task in the world. Most people don’t come to the gym past 9pm because of some crazy workout morale. After the last person left, Cheryl took advantage of the surround sound speaker and played music of her choice while she gathered the towels from the main gym and both locker rooms. She washed and dried them and folded them on the rack for the next morning. Once Cheryl gathered her personal belongings her phone chimed. </p>
<p>Toni: Hey, outside whenever you’re ready. No rush ;)</p>
<p>Cheryl couldn’t do anything more than smile and rush to lock the doors so she could meet the woman who makes her days so much better. </p>
<p>Cheryl locks up and sees Toni outside waiting on her. Toni is dressed comfortably in a jogging suit that’s still crazily fitted, she’s wearing a beanie as well—God she’s adorable. Toni greets her with a smile and to Cheryl’s surprise a hug. </p>
<p>“Hey. Everything’s good to go?” Toni asks. <br/>“Yup. All good.” Cheryl responds. </p>
<p>“So did you drive? I can walk you to your car?” </p>
<p>“Oh no. I don’t drive to work. I walked.” Cheryl says. </p>
<p>“Well I drove, parked in the lot down the street. Want a ride home?” Toni asks. She’s a breath of fresh air. Cheryl agrees and the two continue to the parking lot. The parking lot is very gloomy of course. It’s 11 at night. Cheryl initially has an eerie feeling but that feeling is washed away when Toni engages in conversation with her. It’s crazy how easy it is to talk to Toni, even at 11pm in a dark parking light Toni manages to put a blush on her face. Cheryl’s glad this day happened. Until—</p>
<p>“HANDS UP! NOW!” The voice of an estranged man said to the back of the heads of the women. Their bodies stiffen with fear as they both turn around. The man is dressed in all black, the only thing visible is dark brown eyes and is holding a gun at the both of them. Cheryl knew it. She felt it. She could always feel when destruction was near because her life before was once all destruction. </p>
<p>“THE BAGS! GIVE THEM HERE NOW!” He says inching closer to them. Cheryl complies. Throwing her gym bag at the man's feet. Toni however, was frozen. Her hands were up but she didn’t move; she stared at the man in pure fear as if she was stuck in a trance. Cheryl tries her best to get Toni to comply so this wouldn’t end badly.  </p>
<p>“I SAID GIVE ME THE BAGS!” He said once more, even more angry. </p>
<p>“Toni please. Give him what he wants!” Cheryl pleads with Tears in her eyes. </p>
<p>Toni is still in a trance but slowly moves her purse from around her shoulder. The man is impatient and he is done waiting. </p>
<p>“THAT’S IT!—“ </p>
<p>“TONI PLEASE—“ Cheryl cries aloud in pure fear. </p>
<p>Bang. Bang. Bang. </p>
<p>God. What just happened?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay so I wanted something exciting to happen! I’m posting this and chapter 4 in one night so read the next chapters notes for more info. As always thank you for your support it means a lot :) Feel free to follow me and give me your feedback on twitter @vxnessxstan</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I’ll wait...However long it takes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Toni’s m.i.a. and Cheryl goes to extreme lengths to get in contact with her. After finding Toni a truth about the girls background  is revealed letting Cheryl get the answer to the question she’s been asking herself all along.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toni shot the man. Toni quickly reached in her purse and shot the man. He’s not dead, Toni aimed specifically at his shoulders to ensure that. But still. This all happened too fast. </p>
<p>After the man was shot, Toni dropped to her knees and gasped for a huge breath of air. She was hyperventilating and so was Cheryl but they both mustered up the resilience to call the police. When the police showed, Cheryl did most of the talking because Toni, still, couldn’t form a sentence. Toni had a license to conceal and carry, so she was not charged with anything as it was simply self defense. They wheeled away the attempted robber in a stretcher, on to the ambulance and away to the hospital. After a shitload of questions and two cups of coffee later the officers were finally done asking questions and escorted the pair to Toni’s car. The car ride to Cheryl’s house was silent. Extremely silent. Toni didn’t even look her way, her eyes stayed planted at the road ahead. When they arrived, Cheryl confessed her gratitude for Toni and her apologies that she was the reason she was in that position in the first place—agreeing to meet her after closing. </p>
<p>“It’s okay.” said Toni’s small and hoarse voice. “I just need some rest Cher.” Toni says once more.  Cheryl understands, bids her a goodnight and heads into her apartment. Cheryl is completely shaken up. Crazily not because of the man attempting to rob them, not because Toni shot him, not because Toni HAS A GUN, but because obviously something is not right with the fragile woman. Cheryl knows everyone handles fear differently but what she saw in Toni tonight. That wasn’t fear. Something had to have happened to Toni for her to react that way. Cheryl knows this because she’s been there before. She still tenses up at the sound of a whipping belt. What happened to her? Will she be okay? I hope she doesn’t think I’m mad at her. God I just want to hold her. All these thoughts flood Cheryl’s mind at once and then on top of what happened tonight she can’t seem to go back to sanity. She rushes to her medicine cabinet and grabs a bottle of prescribed sleeping pills. They're definitely old but anything to go to sleep tonight. She pops two pills and guzzles a glass of water and lies in her bed. </p>
<p>It’ll all be better by tomorrow. It’ll all be better. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>It’s been two weeks. Two weeks and things are not better. </p>
<p>Cheryl has been trying to contact Toni but she does not respond. Doesn’t respond to her texts, her calls, even when Cheryl asked Sweet Pea was she okay he said that she’s been giving him the same treatment. Cheryl returned to work three days after the incident when the officer told her that the man was patched up and on his way to the county’s jail. Kevin initially told Cheryl to come back when she’s ready but Cheryl didn’t listen. She expected to see Toni because, like she’s said herself, she takes her workouts very seriously; but there was no sign of her. No sign of Toni for 2 weeks. It was driving Cheryl crazy. Mainly because she just wanted Toni to know that she wasn’t scared of her or mad at her for what she did to that man—she was entirely grateful to Toni. She just wanted to tell her that. </p>
<p>Josie had come over to stay with Cheryl for a few nights after the incident, pushing her departure back to New York further in order to be there for her friend. Kevin pops in and out, steadily apologizing for allowing Cheryl to stay that late at night by herself. Cheryl tells him that she’s not mad at him either. For God’s sake she’s not mad at ANYBODY. Today was different. Cheryl couldn’t take anymore wondering and anymore pain. She did something that breaks every ethical law and breach of privacy there is but she didn’t care, as long as it led her to Toni. She snuck into the gym. The gym was open of course but Kevin gave her specific instructions not to come back until she’s ready. Their head boss extended their trip so Kevin was still in charge. Cheryl didn’t care though, she had to get to Toni. When Cheryl arrived at the gym she immediately went to her computer then to “member database”. </p>
<p>This is wrong Cheryl. You could go to jail. </p>
<p>Once the database is open. You can see the personal information along with their headshot picture that the members give when they first sign up. Cheryl didn’t have time to scroll so she simply typed “Toni” in the search bar but nothing came up. What the hell. “Toni” she types once more. Still nothing. This is strange. Is Toni’s name not her name? Did she give me a fake name? Ugh. Cheryl hated the lengths she was going to contact Toni but she had no choice. She needed to know Toni was okay. So she called Josie. </p>
<p>“Hello? Everything okay?” Josie asks concernedly. </p>
<p>“Yes everything is fine. Uh Josie.. Is Sweet Pea around?” Cheryl asks timidly. </p>
<p>“Uh yea.. Babe.. Cheryl wants to talk to you—“</p>
<p>“What’s up Red?” Sweet Pea asks through the phone. </p>
<p>“I know this is going to sound crazy but… Is Toni’s name actually Toni?” Cheryl asks. </p>
<p>“Yea it’s Toni that’s her name—Oh!” Sweet Pea says realizing something. </p>
<p>“Toni is a nickname. Her name is Antoinette.” He says matter of factly. “Why?—“</p>
<p>“Thank you so much Sweet Pea bye!” Cheryl says as she hangs up her phone. Antoinette. That’s hot. Focus Cheryl! Okay, Cheryl types  “Antoinette” into the search bar and bingo. There she is. Antoinette Topaz. Hm. It has a ring to it. Okay. Address address address. </p>
<p>“Cheryl!” Kevin calls out approaching her. </p>
<p>Fuck. It’s too many tabs to close out. </p>
<p>“What are you—NO! You are not doing what I think you’re doing—“ Kevin says looking down at the computer and Cheryl. </p>
<p>“Kev! I just have to go see her—“</p>
<p>“Cheryl this is wrong on so many levels!” Kevin states, his tone superior. </p>
<p>“I’m going to walk away. You have 5 minutes to do whatever you have to do then leave so I won’t see anything else.” Kevin says reluctantly then walks away giving Cheryl a sad smile. Cheryl was thankful for that. She hates that she has dragged Kevin and even Sweet Pea into this madness. She found Toni’s address from her profile and closed out of all the necessary tabs and left out the gym. She’s crazy. But she’s going to do it. </p>
<p>She arrived at Toni’s building. It was huge—fancy to say the least. The concierge was terrible, Cheryl has never set foot in this building a day in her life so for them not to question her when she said she was a close friend of Toni’s was suspicious but that’s a problem for another day. Cheryl enters the elevator and presses level 12. Wow Toni must really make a decent living to live in this place. Cheryl’s body is struck with nerves and emotions. She’s scared that Toni won’t be as excited to see her—that Toni wouldn’t want to see her. But it’s too late now, there’s no turning back. The elevator dings and Cheryl is let out on the twelfth floor. “APT1264” Cheryl mumbles in her head as she looks for Toni’s door. There it is! 1264! Okay. Here goes nothing. Cheryl knocks on the door. Twice. That’s when her nerves kicked into full effect—this was dumb! Turn around while you still have time— </p>
<p>“Cheryl?” Toni’s small voice said as she opened her door. Toni doesn’t necessarily look sad but her demeanor definitely says otherwise. The look in her eyes, it’s empty. Cheryl took in the figure of the small woman—God she’s missed her. </p>
<p>“Toni!” Cheryl says leaping into her arms. Toni was hesitant at first but she then hugged the redhead back. Embracing every second of her presence. </p>
<p>“Come in.” Toni says as she releases the hug. </p>
<p>Luxury is an understatement. Toni’s apartment was gorgeous. It was like something out of a Forbes magazine. Her color scheme was simple. Light grey and purple. Cheryl was comparing this to her shitty apartment and she kind of understands, if she lived here she wouldn’t want to leave for two weeks either. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry I haven’t returned any of your calls Cher I just haven’t been myself since, you know…” Toni began. “I’m just… I’m so sorry you had to see me do that I’ve been beating myself up about it. I'm sorry you shouldn’t have never seen that. I don’t want you afraid of me—“</p>
<p>“Toni! I am not afraid of you! God that’s all i've been calling for is to tell you how i’m not scared of you—I’m grateful for you!” Cheryl says as sincerely as possible. Toni’s face softens, you can tell this has been eaten away at the poor girl. </p>
<p>“You’re… you’re not? You don’t think i’m a bad person?” Toni asks as her lips quiver.</p>
<p>“What? Toni no.  You saved my life—OUR life. I think you’re the best person there is.” Cheryl responded. Cheryl genuinely meant that. Toni saved the both of their lives there is no way Cheryl can have Toni thinking any different. Those words hit Toni like a ton of bricks. She breaks down. Cheryl rushes over to her side to be an aid. She holds the woman in her frame rocking her back and forth as Toni’s tears seem to flow endlessly. What happened to this girl? Cheryl thinks. </p>
<p>“I just—I’m so fucked up Cheryl!” Toni cries into Cheryl’s neck. “That’s part of the reason why i’ve been scared to pursue you—I just come with too many problems.” Said the sobbing woman. Cheryl doesn’t want to hear that, she doesn’t care what has happened in the past Toni is what she wants right now and in the future. </p>
<p>“Hey, hey it’s okay. I’m not perfect. My life is fucked—literally.” Cheryl says trying to be consoling. “Toni, what happened. Why—Did this trigger something?” Cheryl asks carefully. </p>
<p>The smaller girl releases the rest of her sobs. Cheryl doesn’t rush her, she doesn’t push her to say anything, she just holds her—this is the best Cheryl can do for her right now. Once her sobs turned into quiet sniffles Toni finally spoke. </p>
<p>“My uncle was a total ass. He hated that I was bisexual and my grandpa was sick so I had no choice but to deal with him when my grandpa couldn’t.” Cheryl just nods her head and listens. “I moved out when I was 18, hated leaving my grandpa but I couldn’t afford for him to come with me. When I came back to Riverdale…with my girlfriend at the time… my uncle flipped and he—“ Toni chokes on a sob. </p>
<p>“Hey, you don’t have to talk about it, it's okay Toni.” Cheryl says shushing Toni in her arms. </p>
<p>“He shot me! The bullet was so close to paralyzing me Cher! I couldn’t walk for 3 months.” Toni finally says. </p>
<p>“Oh, Toni.” Cheryl cries out while grabbing Toni as close to her as possible. How could someone ever want to hurt this perfect human. </p>
<p>“That’s why I froze when that man pointed the gun at me… I thought of my uncle and I just… The whole reason I went out and bought a damn gun was to protect myself from a situation like this—“ Toni takes a minute to gather her breath. </p>
<p>“This is why working out is so important to me, I—I had to put my body through HELL just to get my function all the way back.”</p>
<p>Bingo. That’s the escape. </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry I froze Cher, I’m so sorry!”</p>
<p>“Listen to me Toni! Listen to me! Don’t ever apologize to me about freezing up okay? Especially not after knowing why you did. What’s important is you saved US. Imagine if you didn’t come that night—if I was by myself Toni.. You saved me. Don’t even think about apologizing to me again.” Cheryl says cupping Toni’s cheeks in her hand. Cheryl meant every word and every word meant the world to Toni and Cheryl didn’t even know it. </p>
<p>“I like you Cheryl. I’m just scared that if I let you in you’d leave.” Toni said vulnerably. She was genuinely speaking from her heart. Toni wanted nothing more than to give Cheryl a chance even if she’s barely known this girl. </p>
<p>“Toni, I've only known you for all of 4 days and you shot a man for me. I’m not leaving.” Cheryl says, offering a smile. </p>
<p>“What if I'm not ready to put labels on things. I meant it when I said I wanted to get to know you.” </p>
<p>“Then we get to know each other. As slow as you want.” Cheryl says reassuring. </p>
<p>“God. To think all this started over boobs.” Toni says laughing in Cheryl’s arms which caused the redhead to blush and laugh as well. </p>
<p>“What can I say? They seem to have quite the affect.” Cheryl says smugly. </p>
<p>“Hey Cher?” </p>
<p>“Yes Toni?” </p>
<p>“How the hell did you get my address?” Toni asks curiously. </p>
<p>“Well um. You weren’t returning my calls or texts and I was scared—“</p>
<p>“Cheryl…”</p>
<p>“I looked through the gyms membership database and looked at your profile with your personal information. Toni, I'm sorry.” Cheryl quickly stammers out. Toni lifts up from Cheryl’s arms in disbelief then immediately bursting in laughter. </p>
<p>“You did all of that just to see if I was okay? Man red, you fall hard.” Toni says, still laughing. She’s grateful for Cheryl though. No one has gone to these lengths to make sure Toni was okay. </p>
<p>“Well excuse me for trying to make sure you were okay… Antoinette..” Cheryl says mockingly causing Toni’s laughter to stop. </p>
<p>“Hey! Do not call me that.” Toni says fake pouting. “Come here.” Toni grabs Cheryl’s body in for a hug. After a couple of seconds Toni pulls back and rests her forehead on Cheryl’s, the both of them looking into each other’s eyes deeply. </p>
<p>“Thank you. Nobody has ever gone through that much to make sure that I was okay.” Toni says softly, still staring into the redheads eyes. Cheryl has never felt this—this compulsion before. Toni’s eyes are mesmerizing. This isn’t just some random stare. Their gazes fixated on each other, this is a stare of so much desire. </p>
<p>“Toni…” Cheryl says hitching her breath. </p>
<p>“Please Cher. Just let me take you to dinner first.” Toni says, smirking. </p>
<p>Cheryl melts everytime Toni smirks or winks. It’s truly her weakness. But Toni’s right. No matter how bad this woman makes Cheryl want to skip all the steps, she’ll take it slow, however slow Toni wants to take it. </p>
<p>Yea. We’ll take it slow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay! So I gave you guys 2 chapters because I know it probably will be a while before I put out another. I want to take some time to develop this story before I just give you anything lol. In the meantime i’m working on a cute choni one shot that I’ll put out next week! Also, I wanted to make Cheryl the one who waits and be patient with Toni since in reality It’s always Toni waiting on Cheryl so I hope you guys like that. As always, thank you for your support and amazing comments! Follow me on Twitter @vxnessxstan and let me know how you’re liking the fic :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. One Day With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After an emotional night, Toni decides to spend her entire day with Cheryl determined to get to know the girl who went to extreme lengths to take care of her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! So I know this is the "gym fic" but this chapter does not take place in gym like the last 4 chapters. This is one long chapter but very light chapter to make up for the emotion in the last two chapters. I added the deleted movie scene between Cheryl and Toni but with a twist :) Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s the morning after Toni bared her soul to Cheryl, Cheryl didn’t go home, she spent the night cuddled in Toni’s small frame. It didn’t feel right to leave—not because she felt bad but because she felt closer to her beyond an intimate level. She understands her—well—a little more than before. Toni loaned her some of her clothes and after the pair changed they entangled themselves in each others arms and drifted off into the night. Toni was very adamant on getting to know Cheryl before she took any further steps with the redhead so the entire night, despite being the one in distress, Toni just held onto Cheryl while she played through her hair and embraced her cherry scent. Cheryl felt more at home in Toni’s arms than she did in her own bed. It was something about the way Toni held her, she held her as if she was holding on to something that she didn’t want to let go—something she was protecting. Cheryl loved that feeling. </p>
<p>“Hey Cheryl?” A soft voice says in the ear of the redhead. Cheryl woke up to see that it was now the morning and she was still entangled in Toni’s arms, she couldn’t stop the smile that escaped her lips. </p>
<p>“Mhm?” Cheryl says snuggling closer in the crook of Toni’s neck. </p>
<p>“Do you have to work today?”</p>
<p>“No. I’m kind of on a temporary leave.” Cheryl says finally opening her eyes, shifting her weight on her elbow to match the posture of Toni. She takes in the view in front of her. Toni’s skin radiating in the soft glow from the upcoming sun, her eyes gazing so heavily on Cheryl. </p>
<p>“I was thinking maybe we can spend the day together? Like an all day date?” Toni asks shyly. “I could take you home so you can get a change of clothes and then we could start from there.”</p>
<p>“I would love that Toni.” Cheryl said genuinely. “Can we stay here for a little bit longer though? I like when you hold me.” Cheryl admits. That makes Toni blush. Although Toni gives this “hard to get” persona, truthfully, she’s enthralled by everything about Cheryl. </p>
<p>“Yea, of course Cher.” Toni grabs Cheryl in her arms. They lie and watch the sun grow bigger and brighter as Cheryl draws random patterns on the soft caramel skin. For a moment they sit in comfortable silence—only the sounds of birds and covers shifting can be heard. </p>
<p>“You know I meant it when I said my life was fucked.” Cheryl says abruptly, causing Toni to quirk an eyebrow. “I just mean...anything you tell me that you think would run me away—it won’t.” Cheryl continues. </p>
<p>“I don’t want you to think that I’m broken or a charity case—because I’m not. I’ve just had a shitty past with shitty memories of things I shouldn’t have done.” Toni justifies pulling Cheryl impossibly closer to her chest. “Today is about getting to know you. I bared my soul out to you last night so I have no desire to cry again today.” Toni jokingly says to Cheryl resulting in a slight giggle from her. </p>
<p>Cheryl ended up drifting off into Toni’s embrace. Toni noticed and took the opportunity to gentle free herself and get ready for the day ahead. When Toni got up she couldn’t resist staring at the sight in front of her. Cheryl was sleeping soundly, light snoring, her pale skin glowing from the onset of the sun beaming through Toni’s window. This girl was like magic—wait no—better than magic—Cheryl was art. Magic is an illusion but art, art depicts what’s real—what's right in front of you. Cheryl was right in her front of her, what she’s feeling right now wasn’t an illusion. Simply art. </p>
<p>Toni tiptoed back and forth from her room and bathroom getting dressed trying not to wake Cheryl. She decided to dress casual today, she knew that they were going to be walking a lot so she didn’t wear heels or boots, just a pair of slip on shoes, jeans distressed at the knee, a black crop top because she loves to show off her toned abs, and a long flannel top. She was ready for her all-day-date. She gently woke Cheryl and after a few moments of groaning and whining they were on their way back to Cheryl’s apartment so that she could get ready as well. </p>
<p>When they arrived at Cheryl’s apartment Cheryl was hesitant, at first, to let Toni enter. She thought about how luxurious Toni’s apartment was compared to hers. “My apartment isn’t as—uppity like yours. Little disclaimer.” Cheryl warned while fidgeting for her keys. </p>
<p>“Stop it. That stuff doesn’t matter to me. You don’t have to set a disclaimer on YOUR place Cheryl.” Toni assures. That made Cheryl feel a little better. After finding her keys the pair entered Cheryl’s apartment. Toni admired the simple décor, how everything had to have a splash of red to it, she enjoyed the comfortability. </p>
<p>“My room is right down there, there’s a bathroom right here, and we’re standing by the kitchen so help yourself to anything while I’m getting dressed. I have all the streaming platforms because I’m indecisive so feel free to watch whatever.” Cheryl says gesturing around her apartment then drifting off into her bedroom. After she leaves Toni helps herself to a bottle of water and heads the living room couch to see what’s the latest on Netflix. Before she arrived on the couch she noticed 3 picture frames sitting on the coffee table. She noticed that one was a picture of Cheryl in a cheer uniform, giving a death stare into the camera in front of all the other cheerleaders who looked like they could care less. Another picture of her and Josie ice skating, how adorable is she. Finally the last picture, a picture of Cheryl smiling widely from ear to ear while holding two pale, redheaded babies that looked like her. Toni frowns in confusion because Cheryl didn’t strike her for the type to have kids, twins at that. She quickly glanced around her surroundings to see any hint of evidence that babies live here but she didn’t find any. Toni mentally noted that she would ask Cheryl about that later. Toni noticed that she heard the shower still running so she sat on the couch and turned on criminal minds to pass some time. She can’t help but stare at the picture with Cheryl and those babies. The happiness that beamed through her eyes can be seen by anyone which made Toni think that maybe those were her kids, there’s no way a person can look at children with that much admiration for it not to be their own.</p>
<p>This made Toni ponder. She really enjoyed Cheryl’s company and couldn’t wait to get to know more about her but is that going to be possible with kids being in the picture? Did it matter if those were really her kids? If they are, where are they? </p>
<p>“I see you’ve found yourself enchanted by those adorable little faces” Cheryl’s voice snapping Toni out of her trance as she quickly puts the picture frame down. </p>
<p>“Those little cuties are my niece and nephew—Dagwood and Juniper.” Cheryl accompanies Toni on the couch admiring the picture herself.</p>
<p>Whew. No kids. That was close.</p>
<p>“They are adorable. The way you were smiling and holding them I thought that they were yours. You look so proud.” Toni says watching Cheryl’s facial expression softly change to a now undetermined one. “Yea they’re my brother’s kids so, auntie’s little bundles of joy.” Cheryl’s body language stiffens, Toni notices that this isn’t something Cheryl wants to talk about so she took it upon herself and changed the conversation. </p>
<p>“River vixen huh? When you said you were the princess of the Northside I didn’t think you were serious.” Toni teased noticing Cheryl loosen up a bit. </p>
<p>“I tell nothing but the truth when it comes to my hierarchy.” Cheryl conceitedly states fluffing her hair in the process. “I was captain all four years of high school. I owned that damn team.”</p>
<p>“Is that why they all look like they were planning to jump you in the locker room?” Toni teases at Cheryl.</p>
<p>“They were...not too fond of the endurance I put their body through during practice.”</p>
<p>“So that’s where your passion for working out came from?” Toni asks honestly. </p>
<p>Shit. Think of something Cheryl.</p>
<p>“I’m a coach.” Cheryl lies. “Well, used to be. I’ve stopped obviously but I fell in love with gymnastics and wanted to help with conditioning the bodies of those willing to further their career.” What Cheryl said wasn’t completely a lie. She did love gymnastics, in fact, she was a part time gymnast outside of being a cheerleader but that was only something that she and Josie knew about. She did condition one of her fellow gymnasts one time when she was sat out for a twisted ankle but she never did any other training beyond that. Cheryl doesn’t know why she blatantly lied to Toni’s face instead of telling her that she doesn’t worship working out as much as the smaller woman does but the look of being impressed that Toni presented on her face after hearing the lie made Cheryl’s heart flutter.</p>
<p>“Really? That’s so impressive. Training gymnasts is extremely hard, you’ll have to teach me your plan one of these days!” Toni said in enthusiasm. Cheryl feels so bad, she gets herself out of this conversation before this ends in her telling another lie.</p>
<p>“It looks like we’ve skipped breakfast.”</p>
<p>“Yea. Time flies when you’re having fun.” There it was again, that damn smirk.</p>
<p>“What do you have planned for this ‘all day date’?” Cheryl questioned.</p>
<p>“One thing you should know about me Cher, I’m the QUEEN of spontaneity. You’ll see.” Toni responds by finishing off her bottled water. “How about we head out to get a light lunch?” Toni suggests. Admittedly, Cheryl hates not being in control—control was HER thing, so noticing that Toni has a tendency to assert herself and take control is something that Cheryl is trying her best to be submissive too. </p>
<p>“I’m going to let today be a pass but normally I’m the spontaneous one Antoinette.” Cheryl says as she rises from the couch as Toni does the same.</p>
<p>“Didn’t I say that name is off limits?” Toni steps closer to Cheryl. She knows she makes Cheryl a weak mess when she’s assertive, it’s like a game at this point.</p>
<p>“Catch your breath red, we have a whole day ahead of us.” Toni teases walking to the door, Cheryl rolls her eyes. She has to stop letting Toni do this to her.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Toni drove them to her favorite lunch spot. The restaurant was outdoors and today was the perfect mixture of cool and warm. The pair was seated and ordered their food and drinks. </p>
<p>“So, I have to ask, after seeing your place and I’ve noticed you left the gym twice for meetings, what do you do for a living?” Cheryl asks curiously. </p>
<p>“I’m a photojournalist. That’s why I moved to Chicago because I was offered the head position at this distribution company up North.” Toni replies casually as if she isn’t making a huge living for herself. “Photography has always been a true love of mine. I love how I can capture my interpretation of the world through a lens.” Toni admits passionately. “But. Today is not about me, it’s about me getting to know YOU. So start.” Their drinks arrive just in time.</p>
<p>“Well, what do you want to know?” Cheryl asks, taking a sip from her cup, moaning at the taste. Toni tries to ignore the sound she heard but her cheeks still flush red.</p>
<p>“Did you go to school?”</p>
<p>“Because I work as a gym receptionist you think that I didn’t attend college?-”</p>
<p>“What? No! That’s not what I mean, I meant—“</p>
<p>Cheryl gets a kick out of how worked up Toni gets when she thinks she’s offending her. “Toni I’m messing with you.” Cheryl manages to get out over her laughter. “Yes, I went to school. Studied criminal law.” Toni’s impressed once again, she can see Cheryl being a badass lawyer, especially after seeing her River Vixen photo. “Things didn’t go as planned after school so I landed the job at the gym to have a cushion to fall back on.” The redhead admits with no shame.</p>
<p>“Nothing wrong with that at all. I respect it.” Toni said honestly. “Is law something you’re still pursuing or is it completely on hold? You said criminal law but within what division?”</p>
<p>“I still want to pursue it of course and specifically want to work with kids fighting for emancipation from their parents.” </p>
<p>“That’s honestly very interesting and not heard often. Is there a story there?” Toni questions. There is a story there, a very long story, but Cheryl would rather wait for that conversation. </p>
<p>“With me? Oh yes. A very long story. I’d rather save that for dinner.” Cheryl dodges.</p>
<p>“Okay fine with me. So was being a lawyer your first career choice?”</p>
<p>“Honestly. No. Before, the story I’ve mentioned happened, I wanted to be an artist. I love paintings and hand drawn art. But afterwards, I kind of dove right into criminal law and put that dream on hold.” Cheryl answers. Toni couldn’t be more intrigued. </p>
<p>“A gymnast, princess, head captain, lawyer, sexy, AND an artist? You’re a jack of all trades bombshell.” Toni gushes over Cheryl’s achievements causing the pale skin girl to blush beyond repair. </p>
<p>She thinks you’re sexy Cheryl. </p>
<p>“So.” Cheryl says, clearing her throat. “Was photojournalism always the top of your radar?”</p>
<p>“Believe it or not I wanted to be a social worker. To help kids who grew up in poverty stricken environments with family who could care less about them. My camera skills just came natural so I decided to just depict and publicize those types of situations so that someone can see and change it. I also do community work back home every now and then.” Toni states casually once again like her work isn’t a great accomplishment. </p>
<p>Their food came and conversation dwindled down from life to what they enjoyed best about their food. After the two women ate and Toni paid for the meal they were on their way to the next adventure. </p>
<p>“So next on the list I was thinking about going to see the re-airing of Love Simon.” Toni says walking next Cheryl on the sidewalk. Cheryl’s eyes darted up remembering when she first saw the movie. </p>
<p>“That movie brings back terrible memories for me. I went to see it alone on its premiere night.” Cheryl admits</p>
<p>“I had to see it alone too, my brother stood me up for a hookup but I still went regardless. Seen it at the Bijou.”</p>
<p>“SHUT UP!” Cheryl says stopping in her tracks. “I seen it at the Bijou!” </p>
<p>“You’re lying!” Toni exclaims. “I would’ve noticed you!” </p>
<p>“I swear on my adorable niece and nephew! How could we have not ran into each other that night everyone had a date!” Cheryl asks with humorous curiosity. </p>
<p>“I don’t know but I must say I wish we did.” Toni shyly says, Cheryl's face blushed. “That’s kind of why I wanted to catch it today. I saw it alone the first time but now since i’m with you I figured I could see it with somebody.” Toni softly says looking at Cheryl for confirmation. “But if those memories are too bad like you said then we can totally do something else. No pressure.” Toni finally says. </p>
<p>Wow. That 2 word sentence was extremely hot. Say yes Cheryl!</p>
<p>“Let’s go then. No pressure at all.” Cheryl says excitedly. Toni’s face lit up as well as they continued to the movie theater. </p>
<p>At the theater Cheryl insisted on pulling her weight and buying the snacks while Toni bought the tickets. Cheryl bought two large drinks and one large bucket of popcorn and the pair set off into their designated theater.<br/>Throughout the movie Toni noticed Cheryl crying but didn’t say anything as she was trying to hold back tears of her own. </p>
<p>The two girls both reached into the large bucket of popcorn unintentionally, realizing that their hands were now grazing each other. They looked at one another, Cheryl’s eyes filled with tears and Toni’s eyes trying their best to refrain from crying. That was until…</p>
<p> “I’m done living in a world <br/>where I don’t get to be who I am.<br/> I deserve a great love story <br/>and I want someone<br/> to share it with.” </p>
<p>Now they’re both crying, staring into each other’s eyes. When they took their hands out of the bucket they moved it to the side and intertwined their fingers. Toni has been there before, where she felt like she wasn’t worthy of love—wasn’t worthy of happiness and so did Cheryl. So them sharing this moment with each other was more than just innocent tears from a sad movie. It was tears of relief that they’ve potentially found their well deserved love story with one another.  </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>After the tear filled movie the girls final destination was dinner. Toni drove them to the restaurant where she had made previous reservations. The restaurant wasn’t high class so they didn’t have to change into anything fancy. The pair ordered a platter of chicken alfredo for two and a bottle of wine. Cheryl remembered that chicken alfredo was Toni’s favorite meal so when she suggested it Toni happily agreed. </p>
<p>“That movie felt even sadder than the first time.” Toni says with a soft chuckle. </p>
<p>“I know, tell me about it. It’s crazy how before it made me cry when Simon's mom told him that he used to be a happy child, now hearing him talk about deserving a love story I don’t know. Just made me look at things different.” Cheryl says twirling her fork over their pasta. Toni gently places her hand on top of hers to stop her from continuing, making Cheryl look Toni in her eyes. </p>
<p>“You want to get into that long story from earlier? Obviously this movie triggered something.” Toni voiced rasped lowly. </p>
<p>Cheryl took in a deep breath before releasing feelings she didn’t know she was holding in.<br/>“I had a twin brother that died.” Cheryl let out a sigh. “Those were his kids that you saw in the picture. My parents are the literal devil. They abused me, for being too skinny, for not listening to the simplest things like forgetting to put my cup in the sink. When Jason died, it got worse. They hit me whenever they had the chance. My mother hated that I was lesbian, the first girl I ever had a crush on she paid her parents to move far away from me. She punished me for being who I am. If you haven’t noticed, my name is Cheryl BLOSSOM. My parents own Blossom Maple Syrup. I was the heir to the company but they told me that if I chose to get emancipated then I’d lose everything including them. I did it. And I lost everything. That’s why I dove into law.” Cheryl finally breathes. A weight was unknowingly lifted from her shoulder. She can’t believe she just bared her soul to Toni. She slowly regrets it. </p>
<p>Toni stared at her and gripped her hand tighter forcing her tears to stay at bay. She has developed a sense of admiration for Cheryl that she never has had for anyone in her life besides herself. </p>
<p>“That’s terrible Cher. Completely unacceptable.” Toni says in disgust. “They were wrong! Okay? They were wrong to treat you like that and wrong to deny you of happiness! You’ve been the most caring and unbelievably amazing person since I’ve met you, I can’t imagine anyone thinking otherwise of you.” Toni finally states with much sympathy in her voice. Her words softened Cheryl’s eyes and made the red head not regret telling Toni about her past life. Toni was truly heated about how Cheryl’s family treated her and it was noticeable. </p>
<p>“Thank you. But Toni, truly, I am okay. Leaving them was the best thing I could’ve ever done in life!”</p>
<p>“When was the last time you’ve seen them?” </p>
<p>“It’s been years, 5 maybe. I’m thinking about going back in two weeks for JJ’s death anniversary but that’s just to see Juniper and Dagwood.” </p>
<p>“I could go with you—If it’s not too forward. Me and Sweets have been talking about going back anyway, to see my grandpa.” Toni once again offered her presence, Cheryl thought about the last time she accepted Toni’s offer. </p>
<p>“Last time you offered to do something with me a man was shot.” Cheryl jokingly says hoping it doesn’t trigger Toni. </p>
<p>Toni burst into laughter trying to contain herself in the restaurant. “See, that’s why I should go. I am your savior.” Toni returns the same humor. The pair share a laughter and finally indulge in their two person platter. </p>
<p>After dinner, both Toni and Cheryl were full of pasta and wine. Originally, the date was supposed to end at dinner but women had an unspoken silence between them that didn’t want the night to end. Before Toni could speak about it she noticed a man on the street playing tricks with dice and had a cart full of stuffed animals, objects and hats. </p>
<p>“Beat me in one game and you can have anything in the cart! I am undefeated!” The man shouts from the street, intriguing Toni. She had an idea so she grabbed Cheryl’s arm and drug her over to the man. </p>
<p>“Toni what—“</p>
<p>“Just come on Cher!” Toni drags Cheryl until she reaches the man. </p>
<p>“What’s the catch?” Toni asks not to waste time. </p>
<p>“You play against me. If I win, I get something of yours to add to my cart. If you win. You take anything you want. Simple.” The man is obviously a con artist. </p>
<p>“No thank you sir—“ Cheryl started but Toni interrupted her. </p>
<p>“We’ll play for my watch. Let’s go!” Toni says competitively. </p>
<p>“Toni! Are you crazy?!” Cheryl blurts out. </p>
<p>“I got this.” Toni whispers in her ear. </p>
<p>“Come on! Let’s go!” Toni says getting closer to the man. The man doesn’t object, he rolls the dice and lands a 10. Toni knows this trick because she’s done it before. The dice is magnetic—the first roll is 10 and then the second roll is either a 1 or a 2 that’s why he’s been undefeated—because nobody knows how to properly throw off the magnetic force, except Toni. Oh she knows. </p>
<p>“10. Not bad huh tiny?” </p>
<p>“Don’t call me that.” Toni subtly snaps back while grabbing the dice. Cheryl thought this badass side of Toni was incredibly sexy. </p>
<p>Toni rolled the dice, flicking her wrist the same way she used too in high school with enough force to stop the magnetic occurrences. She rolled a 12. The man's face dropped in awe. </p>
<p>“How the hell—“ </p>
<p>“Pick whatever you want Cheryl.” Toni says throwing the dice down to the ground and heading over to the rusted cart full of stolen goods. Cheryl glances over the cart but her eyes beamed at a snow globe with a singular snowman in the middle. She had to have it. It reminded her of when her and Jason used to make snowmen in their backyard. </p>
<p>“THE SNOWGLOBE TT!” Cheryl shouts out grabbing the snow globe not realizing the new name she gave Toni. </p>
<p>As they walked back to their original path to Toni’s car, Toni couldn't stop staring at how happy this small snow globe had made Cheryl and made her grateful that she took the man's offer—to see her smile. </p>
<p>“We should name him. The snowman.” Toni says getting Cheryl’s attention. </p>
<p>“We shall. What are you thinking?” Cheryl’s excitement grows. </p>
<p>“I don’t know. Arthur?” Toni teases resulting in an eye roll from Cheryl. </p>
<p>“How about both of our names put together?” Cheryl suggests. “Teryl?” </p>
<p>“Ew no that’s worse than Arthur.” Toni retorts. </p>
<p>“Copaz? Choni?”</p>
<p> That’s it. Choni. </p>
<p>“Choni? I like it.” Toni smirks at the red head. </p>
<p>“Then it’s settled. This snowman is named Choni.” Cheryl says with fulfillment. </p>
<p>Toni wants to tell Cheryl that she doesn’t want the night to end but Cheryl beats her too it. </p>
<p>“I don’t want to go home.” Cheryl says abruptly. </p>
<p>“Me either.” Toni admits back. “Come on, I wanna show you something.” </p>
<p>They get into Toni’s car and Toni speeds back to her apartment. When Toni arrived at her building's parking garage she parked next to a motorcycle. Toni hops out and waits on Cheryl to come on the drivers side. When she does she looks at Toni confused until Toni takes out two helmets from her trunk. </p>
<p>“This is… this is yours??” Cheryl asks, confused. </p>
<p>“Yea. I wanna take you somewhere.” Toni gives a soft smile. Cheryl is definitely scared, her mother always referred to motorcycles as death traps so that image is instilled in her brain but she doesn’t want to go home. Not yet. </p>
<p>“Okay. Let’s go.” Cheryl grabs the helmet and hops on. Toni starts the engine and the noise scares Cheryl making her squeeze Toni’s torso. Toni laughs at her childish antics and pulls out of the parking lot into the streets of Chicago. Cheryl held onto Toni the entire ride, enjoying the breeze and the feeling of freedom. Enjoying the closeness of hugging Toni from behind. Enjoying how she’s not scared because Toni makes her feel protected. </p>
<p> They arrived at their destination. Toni stops the engine and lets her hair flow out of her helmet with Cheryl doing the same. Toni guided Cheryl through a wooded area leading to a creak where Toni takes a seat on the bare ground patting the space next to her for Cheryl to join her. Cheryl joins her and lies beside her. Both watching the stars and enjoying the sounds of nature. </p>
<p>“This reminds me of when I used to sneak out at night and skip rocks. Trying to make time go by faster.” Toni says. “I come here whenever I need to clear my head. I let nature talk to me as silly as it sounds.” </p>
<p>Cheryl just listens, there’s no need for a conversation, she's just here to listen. </p>
<p>After a few moments pass of Toni explaining the different sounds of nature that she enjoys and doesn’t enjoy Cheryl broke her silence. </p>
<p>“So you play dice and own a motorcycle. Didn’t know you were such a badass.” Cheryl states. </p>
<p>“I used to be in a gang.” Toni lets out. “Southside serpents. I lived in Sunnyside Trailers.” Another abrupt sentence. “You’ve told me your unheard of history so I should let out my dirty laundry.” She finishes. </p>
<p>“I’m not judging you TT.” Cheryl says sincerely. </p>
<p>“We did some terrible shit Cher. Looking back at it, even though I’m a serpent by blood, I shouldn’t have allowed myself to get so deep into it. Deep into the race to be Serpent queen.” </p>
<p>Cheryl doesn’t ask Toni what it was they did that was so terrible. Toni didn’t come off as a badass gangbanger. Specifically since she has cried in Cheryl’s arms. So to hear that she was deep into gang activity is kind of a surprise to Cheryl. </p>
<p>“You were the serpent queen?” Cheryl asks intrigued. </p>
<p>“No. They didn’t want me because of my uncle. He’s tainted the Topaz name.” Toni says defeatedly. </p>
<p>“I think you’ve restored it.” Cheryl assured Toni whole heartedly. </p>
<p>“I tried to kill myself at Sweetwater river.” Cheryl shouts. </p>
<p>Way to be subtle Cheryl. </p>
<p>“Cheryl…” Toni says softly shifting her gaze to Cheryl with her eyes locked onto her. </p>
<p>“When JJ died, I lost a part of myself. My parents were hideous and I was tired of life. I wanted an escape.” Cheryl locks eyes with Toni. </p>
<p>“Hey. I’m glad that you didn’t. You lost a part of your old life but you gained a new part. Me. If you ever want an escape, if you ever feel like life is too heavy, I’m here, I’m your new escape.” Toni sincerely says, grabbing Cheryl’s arm and Cheryl believes her, she believes everything Toni tells her. </p>
<p>“Can I be your escape too?” asked Cheryl as if she were a little girl. </p>
<p>“You have no idea. You already are.” Toni admits.  “Why do you call me TT?” </p>
<p>“Do you not like it?” Cheryl asked. </p>
<p>“No, I like it! Just wondering.” </p>
<p>“TT for Toni Topaz.” Cheryl explains. Toni gives her a soft smile. </p>
<p>“You’re such a sap.” Said Toni. </p>
<p>Toni’s looking at Cheryl with her eyes darkened not only with lust but with—dare she say—love. Her breath is getting heavy and the only thing on the pink haired girl's mind is to kiss Cheryl, to show Cheryl all of these feelings she’s developed for her over time but when she’s about too Cheryl jumps up in a hurry. </p>
<p>“Now it’s my turn to show you a spot!” Cheryl says grabbing Toni’s arm to pull her up and on the track back to her motorcycle. </p>
<p>Damn Toni. Is this what Cheryl felt like that night at the club? You should’ve kissed her. </p>
<p>They pile onto Toni’s motorcycle, Cheryl tells Toni to head towards the gym so she does just that. They park right in front of the building where Cheryl works. </p>
<p>“The gym?” Toni’s brows furrowed. </p>
<p>“No. Well yes but just hush TT come on.” Cheryl drags Toni’s arm once again. They are now on the back of the building by the dumpsters. Cheryl goes to a rusted door and picks a key out from under a hole in the handle. She opens the door and leads the way. Toni cannot see anything, the place is literally pitch black. </p>
<p>“Cheryl where are we? I can’t see.” Toni whines. </p>
<p>Cheryl flips a switch making the room light up. It’s an older locker room, but with painted canvases spread around the entire room. Toni let’s her eyes adjust to a new source of light and when they do she takes in the sight in front of her. </p>
<p>“This was the original locker room before the reconstruction. Nobody comes here ever because it’s forgotten so I use it as my art studio.” Cheryl states as she watches Toni admire every piece of art. “I know this is technically not legal but hey, it works—“</p>
<p>“Cheryl these are amazing—beyond amazing these are so detailed and neat—You’re talented!” Toni exclaims, that makes Cheryl’s confidence boost. Her mother never supported her art, the only reaction she’s ever gotten close to this was when Jason used to critique her paintings. </p>
<p>“You really think so?” Cheryl shyly asks. </p>
<p>“I don’t think I know Cher. These are great...I’m...I’m intrigued truthfully.” Toni says coming back in proximity of Cheryl. “Thank you. For showing me this. For coming out with me today. I really enjoyed myself.” Toni says at a whisper inching close to Cheryl. Cheryl knows that Toni likes to play games so she doesn’t get her hopes up, that still doesn’t stop her breath from hitching. </p>
<p>“Toni…” Cheryl says almost breathless. </p>
<p>“Yes we can kiss Cher.” Toni says not wasting anymore time on conversation. She cups Cheryl’s cheeks and pulls her in crashing their lips together. Cheryl wanted to be petty and pull away like Toni had done to her but she couldn’t. She wanted this so bad. Toni kissed her with so much passion, understanding, enjoyment, and honestly, love. It wasn’t fast, it wasn’t slow, it was perfect. It was sensual. When they finally broke for air Cheryl laughed a little, Toni was confused. Was the kiss not good?</p>
<p>“I was going to say thank you for giving me the best night/date of my life. But that kiss will suffice too.” Cheryl says, still giggling. </p>
<p>“Oh. Sorry.” Toni blushes in embarrassment. </p>
<p>“Oh TT, you never have to apologize for kissing me.” Cheryl grabs the back of Toni’s neck pulling her in for another kiss. Toni’s lips were soft and smooth, it drove Cheryl insane how intoxicating this woman was. They knew that the kiss wouldn’t lead to anything further but it felt so right to continue. </p>
<p>There they are. Cheryl would have never in a million years thought of herself to be the one to believe in love at first but this is different. She feels as if seeing Toni was truly love at first sight. This one day has been filled with the love, understanding, and reassurance that Cheryl’s been searching for her entire life. She wants more of this—with Toni. </p>
<p>There they are. In a locker room. Where it all started.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So how are we feeling? Do you think Toni is finally done playing hard to get? We shall see. As always, thank you for your kind comments. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. I'm thinking about updating every Wednesday. Let me know in the comments how you enjoyed the fic or on twitter @vxnessxstan! Thanks again for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. My Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I suck at summaries so enjoy the chapter, lol sorry :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“1...2...3…”</p><p> </p><p>Come on Cheryl. Don’t embarrass yourself. Cheryl thinks to herself while trying to finish a gruesome workout session with Toni. Today’s leg day. </p><p> </p><p>“10...11...12…” </p><p> </p><p>God. Why did I tell her this stupid lie! Come on, make it to 20 you got this!</p><p> </p><p>“17…18…”</p><p> </p><p>Almost there. </p><p> </p><p>“19…”</p><p> </p><p>One more. </p><p> </p><p>“20!” Said aloud Cheryl. “God Toni. What were you trying to do, break my legs?!” The panting red head said, reaching for her water bottle. Toni finds Cheryl’s pain amusing. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on. You train gymnasts for Christ sake, this is nothing!” Toni tried to assure. “Your legs look hot though, like literally they’re burning red.” </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever!” Retorted Cheryl, walking towards the locker rooms. </p><p> </p><p>Ever since their date, Toni and Cheryl have gotten extremely closer. It’s only been a week afterwards but that week has been the best. Cheryl goes over to Toni's for breakfast on Tuesday’s and then Toni goes to Cheryl’s for dinner on Thursday’s when she’s free from work. Today is Cheryl’s first day back at work and Toni’s first time working out at the gym since the incident. Toni has been sticking to the gym below her apartment and Cheryl does simple at home workouts. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you gonna shower?” Toni asked as the girls both reached their lockers. Cheryl preparing for her shift and Toni preparing to take a break before her next session. </p><p> </p><p>“No. Sorry to ruin your dreams TT.” Cheryl said smugly. </p><p> </p><p>“Damn. Just when I thought we were getting to the good part.” Toni says capturing Cheryl’s lips with her own. Cheryl didn’t have time to form a rebuttal or even have a reaction. She falls into Toni’s trance forgetting that they were in the locker room. Toni’s scent is still strong of lavender despite finishing an hour session, that’s what gets Cheryl’s mind going wild. Toni released the kiss and Cheryl lets out a slight whimper. “Have a good day at work Cher.” She rasped on the lips of Cheryl before walking away to the showers, leaving Cheryl still on a high from her scent and taste. </p><p> </p><p>Cheryl’s shift today was a drag. With it being her first day back in awhile she had to catch up on some major system updating as well as the monthly report, not to mention she was still exhausted from her workout with Toni. Toni. Where is she? Cheryl had only seen her once after she left out of the locker room which was weird because that woman is literally all over the gym. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheryl: Hey, didn’t see you around after this morning. You left?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Toni: Yea. Business. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The only flaw Cheryl thought this woman had was her texting. It was dry to say the least and most. Since Cheryl was very expressive and lively through text this is very annoying to her. Their phone calls in the middle of the day before dinner and at night before bed, however, were way better though. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheryl: Oh…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheryl: We’re still on for dinner tonight?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Toni: Shit!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Toni: Sorry Cher, I booked a dinner tonight with an exec from the company…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Toni: It’s the only night he’s out here and I really need to speak with him. I’ll make it up  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl didn’t respond. She realized that by the time she reread Toni’s text over and over making herself more annoyed that she was already at her apartment's doorstep. Before getting her keys out her phone rang once more. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Toni: Sorry. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Ugh! Can her texts be any drier! </p><p> </p><p>Cheryl tries to be reasonable with herself. Realistically, as bad as she wants to be, she’s not Toni’s girlfriend; she stupidly let Toni know that she’ll wait however long it takes for her to be ready. Don’t get her wrong, she absolutely meant that, but the actual waiting part was dreadful. She knew Toni is consumed in her work, hell she’s head photojournalist.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl realized she was too into her head and decided to take a nap before she cooked whatever she was going to eat tonight for dinner. After what seems to be only 20 minutes but actually 4 hours, her phone rings in her ear waking her up and Cheryl just knows it’s Toni with another dry apology. But to her surprise, it’s her cousin Betty, Polly’s sister. </p><p> </p><p>“Cousin?” Cheryl drags in confusion. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Cheryl! Don’t sound so excited.” Betty snickers over the phone, Cheryl rolls her eyes literally as hard as she could. “I was calling to see if you were joining us next week for Jason’s—“</p><p> </p><p>“Joining? Us?” Cheryl questions with an attitude brewing. </p><p> </p><p>Betty pauses before answering, “Yea...Polly wanted me, my mom and Jug to come as, you know, emotionally support for you two and the twins...It has been 5 years for you—“</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need to tell me how long it’s been!” Cheryl snaps abruptly. “And why would you and that hobo be there again? You two barely talked to Jason. And Alice?!” Her tone rises. “She hated him. So why would the three of you even remotely think that this is appropriate?”</p><p> </p><p>One thing that Cheryl hated more than anything was how quick and how little it took for her to get angry. This was a flaw she was constantly working on. </p><p> </p><p>“Cheryl, that was in the past, we’re there for our niece and nephew… my mom’s grandchildren…no ulterior motives Cheryl.” Betty says as softly as she possibly can. </p><p> </p><p>In high school, Betty threatened Cheryl that she would release some footage pertaining to Jason’s death. Ever since that moment Betty had only been tolerable to Cheryl. She called her cousin but she didn’t really mean it. Like before, she keeps her around to have a sense of family but really, she could care less if they talked. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s hard to believe that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I’m not going to beg you. That’s your own problem if you want to dwell on petty high school drama, we just hope to see you.” Betty said, trying to be as sincere as possible. </p><p> </p><p>“I will tell you like I told my mother. I will see Jason on my terms. I am coming to Riverdale but solely because of my niece and nephew. I have to go cousin, dinners on.” And with that Cheryl hung up the phone. There’s no dinner on but anything to get off the phone. She felt her skin burn from the heat of being red because of her frustration. Cheryl hated how after Jason’s death the ones who were around him the most had vanished and the ones who never thought twice about him swore that they had soul ties. She hated how mad the topic of her deceased brother made her. Except when she talked to Toni. Toni didn’t know Jason which made it easier but still, she felt no anger whenever she spoke with Toni. </p><p> </p><p>Cheryl remembered what Toni had told her at the creek. She told her that she would be her new escape, and right now, she really needed an escape. She wasn’t suicidal and hadn’t been for a long time but she knew if she allowed herself to get angry enough that she would get lost in her thoughts and that wouldn’t be good for anyone. She looked at the time and noticed it’s a little past 10pm, she figured the woman’s dinner was over so she shot her a text. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheryl: Are you done with your dinner? </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl was impatient. She didn’t care if it was a dry response right now. She wanted something.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheryl: I’m not mad if that’s what you think…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheryl: I...I need an escape, really bad. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl waited. She waited for 30 minutes and still heard nothing back. She felt like a fool for believing that somebody could actually be her escape to her shitty life. More than anything she felt disappointed that she thought Toni would actually be able to be her escape while needing one herself. Cheryl’s blood was still boiling from her conversation with Betty, she decided to take a quick shower and afterwards force herself to sleep again. She took her shower and nothing changed as far as her emotions. Cheryl always found herself getting riled up about one thing and then finding another to dig her deeper in her emotional hole. As soon as she laid down in her bed, not even bothering to release herself from the towel wrapped around her, that’s when her phone rang. She contemplated looking at the caller id in fear that it would be her mother or Polly or even Betty again, but to her surprise it was Toni. </p><p> </p><p>“Cher?” Toni asked frantically. “My dinner just ended, I turned my phone off. Are you okay? What happened?” </p><p> </p><p>As bad as she wanted to believe that no one would ever be there for her, hearing the concern in Toni’s voice was all the confirmation she needed. She started to cry just at the thought of someone actually keeping their word towards her. </p><p> </p><p>“Toni!” She wailed. “I thought you weren’t going to text me back, I thought… I thought you didn’t mean what you said about being my escape.” Cheryl stuttered into the tiny speaker. She felt like a child saying those words but she was only expressing her true feelings. </p><p> </p><p>This confused Toni, she didn’t know where all of this was coming from, “Cher what? I told you I had a dinner tonight and you knew that I would be busy.” She stated. “I meant what I said. I’m on the phone now right? As soon as I could right?” </p><p> </p><p>Cheryl does nothing but sniffle up her tears but Toni knows that if the red head could form a sentence it would be answering yes to both of her questions.</p><p> </p><p>“Right. I’m here. Where is all of this coming from what happened?” </p><p> </p><p>Cheryl gathers herself, she breathes in and out slowly a few times before she mustered up her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just…” She quietly spoke up. “I don’t understand why after 5 years they decide this is the year they want to pressure me to come back home My cousin Betty, for fucks sake, thinks that I care ANYTHING about her, her disgusting excuse for a husband, or her hypocritical ass mother’s emotional support! They hated Jason and barely talked to him! When he died, Betty, my own cousin, threatened to release a video of his death if I didn’t cooperate to get her boyfriend's dad out of jail. And now she wants to <em> be there for me? </em>I’m so mad Toni! My skin is on fire!” Vented Cheryl. She felt a slight release letting go of all of her bottled emotions from the past hour. </p><p> </p><p>“I see…” Toni started. “That’s terrible you know. All of the bad they’ve done… And how you let it manage to get to you.” Toni said, causing confusion in Cheryl. That wasn’t the response she wanted. </p><p> </p><p>“Care to explain?” Cheryl asked as best as she could without snapping on Toni like she would’ve done any other. </p><p> </p><p>“Your skin. I’ve noticed that when you can’t handle situations or don’t know how to control your emotion in that specific moment you rack your brain about it and the nerves fluster your skin. Like when we workout or when I suddenly say something flirty.” Toni says matter of factly. “Like you just said, your skin is on fire right?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yea it is.” </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know how to control what you’re feeling right now. The only thing you know is that you’re angry… Right?” Toni asks. </p><p> </p><p>Where the hell is she going with this. </p><p> </p><p>“Right..”</p><p> </p><p>“You have to learn a way to control what you’re feeling—pinpoint it almost.” Toni suggests. “With your family, I know only what you’ve told me and from that is that they’re terrible people who only care about themselves and who have treated you like shit. You know how they are, you’ve moved on from being involved in their life, besides the kids, so why do you allow them to have this hold over you?” Toni asks cautiously. </p><p> </p><p>“I…. I don’t ….” Cheryl stammers. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s it Cher. You don’t know. You’re  allowing them to make your skin boil over something they hold no accountability for anymore, so you’re still allowing them to have a hold over you. You are in full control of your life now. They don’t dictate anything or can’t hold anything over your head baby. Those days of you being tied to them other than your niece and nephew are over. It’s not them making you angry and your skin boiling. It’s you, and it shouldn’t be that way.” Toni finally finishes. </p><p> </p><p>As hard it was to admit it, Toni was right. Cheryl was the one making herself mad. When the conversation between her and her cousin ended, she was the only one that was hurt. It’s not easy to forgive nor forget the horrible things that’s been done to her in her past, but it’s now easy to take control over what she allows and doesn’t allow to anger her. Toni’s right. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re right. You’re absolutely right.” Flatly said by Cheryl. “I don’t know how to control myself from feeling anything other than anger when it comes to them though.” She admits. </p><p> </p><p>“Everyone handles their feelings differently. I told you already, I bust my ass in the gym for that exact reason. But also…” Toni drags. “I repeat a saying in my head. <em>Sometimes what we feel is a choice.</em> Once I remind myself that, it seems to always do the trick. Don’t get me wrong, it takes time. But it’s worth it.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What we feel is a choice.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. For being my escape tonight. You’ve helped me more than you even know TT.” Cheryl said gratefully. That was the truth. “Will you still accompany me going to Riverdale? I want to pay my respect to my brother, it’s been a long time. I leave next week Tuesday.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes of course. I’ll let Sweets know and he can meet us down there.” Toni agreed to the arrangements. “Are you okay now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Better than ever.” Oh shit. Be considerate Cheryl. Her dinner! “Fuck. I’m so sorry Toni, I didn’t even ask about your dinner. How did it go?” </p><p> </p><p>“Terrible. But that’s a conversation for tomorrow at the gym.” Toni dodged. Cheryl wanted to pry but she figured if Toni truly wanted to talk about it tonight she would have. “I’m really tired Cher.” Toni croaked while yawning. “I mean it though. When I said I was your escape. You’re not alone anymore.” </p><p> </p><p>If Cheryl wasn’t so exhausted herself from crying she’d cry even more as those words felt so heavy on her shoulders. She realized that Toni didn’t tell her what she wanted to hear but what she needed to hear and for that she was forever grateful. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not alone either Toni. I’m glad I have you, truly. Goodnight, get some sleep.” Cheryl said followed by a yawn of her own. </p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight Cher.” Toni said, and then the phone disconnected. Cheryl flopped her head in her pillow, recollecting everything that Toni told her. This girl was perfect. It was unbelievable. Cheryl drifted off to sleep, she knew it was well needed. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sometimes, what we feel is a choice.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The next day Cheryl decided to take a page out of Toni’s book and head to the gym earlier than usual. She doesn’t know how long she’s been doing various workouts that she’s seen done by Toni but she knows that she hasn’t stopped not once nor complained about the tenseness in her muscles. Cheryl now sees why Toni’s always in the gym, this is therapeutic. Of course Cheryl had her own workout plan but excerpting herself to higher levels of endurance was heaven. She put all of her anger into her workout which is mainly the reason why she hasn’t stopped. That was until Toni walked through the gym doors at her normal time.  </p><p> </p><p>“Woah. Here before me AND you started before me?” Toni teased behind the pale girl, causing her to take out her headphones. </p><p> </p><p>“Just thought I’d start early, you know. Didn’t realize how much time passed.” Cheryl said in between taking sips from her water. </p><p> </p><p>“I see.” </p><p> </p><p>“So, let’s talk about your dinner. What happened?” Cheryl curiously asked, regaining her breath. </p><p> </p><p>Toni just shrugged, “Guy was a total ass.” </p><p> </p><p>That’s weird. Toni always has a story to tell, even if it’s something as little as going to the store for milk.</p><p> </p><p>“What made him an ass?” Cheryl asked in an attempt for Toni to elaborate. </p><p> </p><p>“You know how these higher up executives are. All about themselves. It’s nothing really, I would've much rather spent my night with you.” Toni dodges the conversation trying to butter Cheryl up. Cheryl noticed that Toni was not telling the truth about her dinner but before she could get another question out Toni began to speak, “But enough of that, if you’re not too tired from your workout I wanna try something with you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Like what?” Cheryl’s optimistic. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me go put my bags up and then I’ll show you.” Toni quickly put up her bags and grabbed Cheryl’s arm up the stairs to the second floor of the gym. In all honesty, Cheryl forgot about this part of the gym because she’s always stationed on the main floor so she has no reason to be up there. When they arrived at the top of the stairs, Toni dragged her to where the leather punching bags hung from the walls. She placed Cheryl’s body exactly in front of the huge leather bag and got behind her. Toni grabbed Cheryl’s arms from behind and began to tape her hands and knuckles to prevent bruising. </p><p> </p><p>“Toni what are you doing?” Cheryl said, feeling kind of breathless. Toni was extremely close, she knows that everything is not a turn on or a sexual tease but she always feels that way with Toni. </p><p> </p><p>“Being a personal trainer is kind of like being a therapist you know.” Toni stated, still wrapping Cheryl’s knuckles. “Sometimes I deal with people who want to make a change with their body but need the right motivation to do so, sometimes I work with people who need to understand why they want to make the change in the first place, and sometimes.” Toni drops Cheryl’s hands and pulls her lips closer to her ear. “I work with people who simply just need to blow off some steam. So punch it.” Toni said moving from behind Cheryl now to her side but from a distance so she wouldn’t get struck by Cheryl’s swing. </p><p> </p><p>Cheryl was confused, well, not confused but she’s never hit anything nor anyone in an aggressive manner so she didn’t know how to start. “I… I don’t know Toni…”</p><p> </p><p>“Just hit it. Start by a tap.” </p><p> </p><p>Cheryl knew that Toni wasn’t going to let this go so with a roll of her eyes she obliged by the suggestion. </p><p> </p><p>One tap. Huh, that felt good.</p><p> </p><p> Another tap. What the hell. </p><p> </p><p>One more. I hate my family. </p><p> </p><p>The taps turned into hits. Hits turned into jabs. Those jabs, turned into full on blows. Cheryl struck the punching bag as hard as she could with each hit becoming harder. She grunted everytime her hand connected to the leather. She released all frustration onto that bag as if she was individually fighting the people who hurt her. Her surroundings seemed to have faded leaving just her and the bag. She didn’t care about seeming deranged or looking stupid, she cared about not stopping until got every piece of anger out. At least she wanted to, Toni stopped her. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey that’s enough you’re going to break your hand.” Toni pointed out cautiously waiting for a perfect time to grab Cheryl’s hand. “You did good, we’ll do this again tomorrow but,” Toni couldn’t contain her giggle, “Your hands will literally break if you keep at it like that Mike Tyson.” </p><p> </p><p>“That felt so good.” Cheryl admits taking off bandages on her hands. “Thank you Toni.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem, now get downstairs. You gotta start your shift.” Toni said gesturing to the staircase. So Cheryl did just that, she quickly ran downstairs and began work while Toni remained in the upper level today.</p><p> </p><p> As the week was ending the days were the same as usual with no new excitement. Each day that has passed made it closer to the day Cheryl had been dreading. Finally, the time has come. It’s time to go back home. Cheryl packed extremely light, which is something she doesn’t do, but she wanted to make it very clear that she wouldn’t be staying for long. </p><p> </p><p>It’s early Tuesday morning, about 6am. Toni agreed that she’d ride with Cheryl to split the travel time to each of the women driving for 3 hours. Sweet Pea was already in Riverdale so he was going to pick Toni up from Cheryl’s place when they arrived. Cheryl began driving since she was already wide awake, giving Toni some time to sleep and prepare for her 3 hours. </p><p> </p><p>An hour into the drive Cheryl looked over at the sleeping woman, she did this every chance she got. Toni slept like a literal baby, with soft breathing, an adjustment in her position every 5 minutes or so, and the way she scrunches her nose every other minute is a sight to die for. Toni being here with her made Cheryl’s nerves die down. Not completely but it was definitely settled. She appreciated everything Toni has done for her these past couple of weeks and was thinking of a way to repay her for all the emotional support she’s been as well as how much better she’s made her life. Cheryl was too trapped in her thoughts to notice Toni waking up. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you thinking about over there?” Toni asked, adjusting her eyes to the sunlight. </p><p> </p><p>“Just how I wanna take you on a date when we leave from here.” Cheryl boldly admits. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that so?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yea. You deserve it.” Cheryl simply puts. She meant it too. Toni deserves the world. </p><p> </p><p>“Well then in that case, I can’t wait to go on another date with you.” Toni extends her head and kisses Cheryl gently on her cheek while she stares ahead at the road. A smile appears on her face that she had no intentions of hiding. </p><p> </p><p>Cheryl finished her 2 hours of driving and then traded places with Toni. Now that Toni has woken up, the ride was much better. The entire ride was filled with corny jokes, incredibly loud and terrible singing, the pair sharing a big gulp and eating cheap pizza but most importantly the car was filled with genuine vibes. Both women wanting to be in the presence of one another. This feeling felt indestructible. That is until Toni drove past that damn sign. </p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to Riverdale.” Toni's voice drags in dread. Cheryl’s body immediately winced at the change of atmosphere. </p><p> </p><p>Here we go. Welcome to Riverdale. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Calm before the storm I will say. I'll put chapter 7 up either Sunday or Monday. Thanks for those still sticking with me and to the new readers welcome along :) As always, thanks for the kudos and nice comments! Let me know how you enjoyed the chapter in the comments or on twitter @vxnessxstan</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Shame on her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After their arrival in Riverdale Cheryl was more than quiet. She was mute. Not a word was spoken as her body constantly shuddered driving down the streets of her childhood. Toni had asked Cheryl if she wanted to eat at Pop’s since they usually spend their Tuesdays with each other for breakfast. Cheryl gave her a nonverbal yes which is how they ended at the iconic diner. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow. This place still looks the same.” Toni says entering the diner taking its interior. Cheryl is still silent. The women are seated in a booth, Toni ordered both of them their own stack of pancakes with two strawberry milkshakes. Toni knew Cheryl was uneasy about this visit and truth be told so was Toni. She was terrified that her uncle might get word that she was back in town and could possibly come after her. </p><p> </p><p>“You know I’m scared too.” Toni says breaking the silence between the pair. “I’m shaking on the inside at the thought that my uncle might get word that I'm out here.” She truthfully admits. Cheryl’s gaze leaves her fidgeting hands and meets the eyes of the pink haired girl. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m terrified of being here.” Cheryl finally spoke. Toni closed her eyes in satisfaction that the redhead felt comfortable to speak after hearing her feelings, quickly opening them to regain eye contact. “Scared that my mother might hit me like she used too. But I can hold my own with her, at least...as long as you need me too whenever you need an escape.” Softly said by Cheryl. Toni wasn’t expecting that answer. She didn’t expect Cheryl to offer her defense, she was too used to being someone else’s to feel like she needed some herself. </p><p> </p><p>“I appreciate that a lot Cher. I think I’ll manage.” Toni says but as she notices the confidence in Cheryl’s eyes dwindle at that statement. “You’re always my first call if I can’t handle it though, without a doubt.” Toni smoothed her original statement over, gaining a small smile from Cheryl. </p><p> </p><p>The food arrived at their booth causing, this time, a comfortable silence between the two. Cheryl ate as much as she could but the nervousness in her stomach was quite unsettling. Pop Tate came over to greet Cheryl with a hug after so many years and it was a warm sight to see. Cheryl exclaimed how Pop hadn’t changed a bit and the older man shared with Cheryl how it will always be a booth with her name on it at the diner. After their brief conversation Toni’s phone chimed with a text. </p><p> </p><p>“Shit.” She mumbled under her breath. Cheryl raised an eyebrow in curiosity. </p><p> </p><p>“Everything okay?” She asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Um. No. Sweet Pea’s stuck at our friend Fangs’ house getting shitfaced. I have no ride to the Southside.” Toni said, palming her face. “I knew I should’ve rode my bike.” </p><p> </p><p>Cheryl couldn’t believe the suggestion she blurted out. She wanted to do anything to help so she didn’t have to think about what she was about to say. “I can drive you.” </p><p> </p><p>Toni’s brow furrowed. Cheryl didn’t have to tell Toni for the shorter woman to know she’s never laid a foot on the Southside. “Are you sure Cher?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yea. Absolutely. The less time I have with my family, the better.” The last part Cheryl meant. Not so much the first. </p><p> </p><p>After going back and forth on whether or not Toni would just take an uber to the Southside she finally gave into Cheryl’s suggestion the two were off to the Southside. Driving over the train tracks into the side of town that practically the entire Northside despised was a surreal feeling. She felt every single stare from each random group of standing people she drove past on the street. </p><p> </p><p>Cheryl was none other than Cheryl Blossom, daughter of the filthy rich Clifford and Penelope Blossom and once half the heir to their maple syrup throne. So she understood why the staggering eyes pried on her. Toni navigated Cheryl to make a left into Sunnyside trailers. Cheryl was in awe that Toni still chose to live here whenever she visited. Cheryl stopped in front of the trailer Toni pointed too which was her grandpas, before Toni left she looked over to see the sadness in Cheryl’s eyes and gave her a kiss on her anxious lips. Cheryl hummed at the sensation. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to be okay. It’s just one night and gone tomorrow. I’m a text away.” Toni reassured Cheryl which made her feel slightly better but Cheryl wanted Toni to know that she was there for her also and that this protectiveness was not just one sided. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you TT. But seriously. If YOU need ME, I'm a text away.” Cheryl stated. Toni giggled to herself how Cheryl made it known that Toni’s not the only badass here. She kisses her plump lips once more before she grabs her things, exits the car and into the trailer. </p><p> </p><p>It was time for Cheryl to face the music. Off to her Aunt Alice’s house she goes. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The ride was once again silent. Cheryl turned off the radio and drove with nothing on her mind but what was to come. She wondered if her mother had changed. The slightest bit. She wondered how big the twins had gotten. She’s kept their facetime calls semi-consistent whenever Betty called so that they will never forget their auntie but the last time she physically saw them was 3 years ago when Polly agreed to let Cheryl keep them for a week. They’re 8 now. Cheryl wandered in her thoughts until she found herself pulling her car in front of the house with the red door. It was time. As Cheryl got out of her car and approached the door her face couldn’t help but light up with a smile: tricycles and toys lying scattered across the yard. She inhales two large breaths and knocks twice upon the door. </p><p> </p><p>To her surprise, Dagwood was the one who opened the door. It confused Cheryl at first when the door opened and there was nobody reaching her eye level standing behind it but she quickly understood when she heard a scream of joy coming from her 8 year old nephew. </p><p> </p><p>“AUNTIE CHERYL!” Dagwood's little voice echoed as he ran into her leg. “JUNI! COME HERE! AUNTIE’S HERE!” He exclaims once more causing Cheryl’s heart to melt. Juniper comes running down the hallway into the doorframe where she greets Cheryl with the same excitement. </p><p> </p><p>“AUNTIE CHERBEAR!” Juniper says running into Cheryl’s free leg. Cheryl bends down so she can embrace the twins with a strong hug. She loves these kids more than life itself. They are the last remaining pieces of her brother and God does Dagwood look just like him. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi my little munchkins! Auntie missed you soooo much!” Cheryl says in an animated voice as she rocks the pair side to side in her embrace. “You guys have gotten so big oh my goodness!” She pointed out leaning back to take in their features. Juniper struck a pose as if she was walking the streets of New York during fashion week, Cheryl shook her head and laughed to herself because she knew she learned that from her. </p><p> </p><p>“Mommy says I look just like my daddy except more handsome.” Dagwood states proudly poking out his tiny chest. </p><p> </p><p>Cheryl can feel her tears fill her eyes at the precious sight in front of her but she refused to let them fall. “Mommy is right! You look much better than your daddy. And Juni! Just wow! You look just as beautiful as your auntie!” </p><p> </p><p>“And which one would that be?” A voice asked from inside of the house. A voice Cheryl knew to belong to none other than Betty Cooper herself. Those tears quickly dried and her excitement died down in a matter of seconds. </p><p> </p><p>“Cousin. So good to see you. My apologies for the last time we spoke.” Cheryl said, trying to sound as sincere as possible even though she didn’t mean it. Betty knew Cheryl wasn’t genuine but she accepted anyway. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be silly. It’s okay. Come in! My mom and Polly are in the kitchen baking cookies.” Betty says gesturing for Cheryl to come into the house. The kids run off into their toys and Cheryl stands and enters the house. </p><p> </p><p>Nothing has changed. Family pictures still hang on every inch of the wall, including some updated ones with the twins and Polly. When Betty entered the kitchen with Cheryl, the room was filled with mixed emotions. Alice is surprised to see Cheryl’s appearance and Polly seeming truly happy for Cheryl’s arrival. </p><p> </p><p>“I knew I heard the door but I didn’t know that it was you! Come here!” Polly says ecstatically bringing Cheryl in for a hug. Truthfully, Cheryl and Polly’s relationship was pretty solid. They didn’t talk everyday of course, maybe once every two months, but still, Polly was the only one that Cheryl didn’t have underlying malice for. Unlike everyone else, Polly actually cared for her brother and wanted him free of their parents grip just as much as Cheryl did. So seeing Polly was never an ill sight. When the two released their hug Alice spoke from her silence with a petty greeting. </p><p> </p><p>“Cheryl! So wonderful to see you! You look amazing.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you auntie.” Cheryl said, giving her a half of a smile. </p><p> </p><p>“So how’s Chicago treating you?” Betty asked, trying to muster up a conversation. </p><p> </p><p>“Yea! How’s the lawyer process going? Are you in yet or still on secretary duties?” Alice asked while kneading cookie dough. Polly was the only one who knew about her taking a break from the law world and that was only because of their encounter 3 years ago when she dropped off the twins at Cheryl's apartment. Cheryl took a deep breath before answering. </p><p> </p><p>“Well it’s currently on hold until I have enough income to cushion me for the little pay I would make starting out. I work at a gym currently. Data analyst.” Cheryl answered, making her job seem bigger than what it is. Betty’s face frowned and so did Alice’s but she did a good job at hiding it by turning her back towards the stove pretending to check the preheat settings. </p><p> </p><p>“A gym? I never would’ve thought—“ Betty started. </p><p> </p><p>“Me either.” Cheryl cut her off. “But at last, it is what I had to do.” </p><p> </p><p>“There is no shame in that Cheryl.” Polly assured her as she was trying to ease the tension in the room. Alice still chose to remain silent. </p><p> </p><p>“Well...You didn’t really <em> have </em> to do it.” Betty remarked. Cheryl tried to remind herself what Toni had told her the other night on the phone. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sometimes what we feel is a choice.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“If she said she had to Elizabeth then that’s what she had to do.” Alice snarls at Betty, not wanting to start a commotion. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry I was just saying—“</p><p> </p><p>“Just saying what? Pray tell dear cousin.” Cheryl interfered again. “That I am more than stupid for purposely declining an inheireted fortune or that you expect me to crawl back to mother so that she could get the satisfaction of me begging her for income? Which one?” Cheryl attacked. Betty rolled her eyes regretting opening her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“No one is saying that Cheryl. I’m just saying it didn’t have to be that way that’s all.” </p><p> </p><p>“Betty, you don’t get to tell another person what didn’t have to be a certain way. I’m sure Cheryl knows what’s best for herself. Yea?” Polly interjects once more trying to keep the peace. Betty doesn’t respond. </p><p> </p><p>“So are you seeing anyone?” Alice asks redirecting the conversation. Cheryl was more than happy to talk about something else and to anyone else other than Betty. At times she doesn’t know why she still keeps tabs on the blonde haired woman. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes I am actually.” Cheryl said proudly even though not knowing the severity of whatever her and Toni were doing. </p><p> </p><p>“Exciting!” Polly squealed. </p><p> </p><p>“Who’s the lucky fella?” Alice asked. Cheryl couldn’t tell if she genuinely forgot her sexuality or if she was intentionally being an asshole. </p><p> </p><p>“Woman.” Cheryl corrects. “She’s a photojournalist and part time personal trainer. Riverdale native in fact.” Cheryl states. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s exciting.” Alice says trying her best to be engaged as possible. “Anyone we know?” </p><p> </p><p>“No. She’s…” Cheryl hesitated to tell them where Toni was from at first but she let it slip out anyway. “From the Southside actually.” Cheryl said, looking at every eye in the room widened. </p><p> </p><p>“Southside Cheryl? Seriously?” Betty asked in a questioning tone. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes dear cousin and she is utterly amazing. She represents nothing like the southside we used to know.” Cheryl says, defending Toni. </p><p> </p><p>“All Southsiders are the same Cheryl. Gangbanging thugs.” Betty pointed out. This was Cheryl’s last straw. She was done being cordial. Polly knew this as well which is why she took in a large sigh. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry cousin. Aren’t you married to the bottom feeder of Riverdale? The scum turned alcoholic turned struggling writer?” Cheryl cuts deep. Betty adjusts herself in her chair in preparation for this debacle. </p><p> </p><p>“No need to go personal. I just called it how I see it.” </p><p> </p><p>“And I did the same. My love life and who I choose to share it with isn’t up for judgment nor will it ever be. Especially when you lay next to a useless man every night.” Cheryl barks again. Alice now interferes not wanting this to go any further. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay now that is enough! Today is about honoring Jason and his legacy—“</p><p> </p><p>“Oh don't use my brother as a pawn! You cared nothing about his legacy when he was alive and cuddled in your precious daughter's bed now did you?” Cheryl bit. Alice was left speechless not expecting the sudden statement. “Exactly. You’re probably telling my niece and nephew these amazing stories about my JJ that you weren’t even there to witness for yourself because you were too busy wishing for his death. And then when it finally came upon us you put on this facade that you cared!” Cheryl snaps her neck at Betty. “And so did you! You two should be ashamed of yourselves!” She snaps once more, making her way to exit the house leaving the three women speechless. Before she leaves she turns to Polly looking at her with much sincerity. </p><p> </p><p>“Just like you wanted my JJ away from the Blossom household. I do wish that you would leave this toxic environment. Before my niece and nephew are tainted.” Cheryl spoke. “I’m leaving tonight after I visit Jason. I would love for you to send my munchkins down to Chicago with me so that I can spend more time with them.” She asked. She’s on her way out the door when guilt feels the body of Betty. </p><p> </p><p>“Cheryl wait—“ </p><p> </p><p>“Go to hell!” Cheryl shouts from the entrance, closing the red door behind her. She’s exhausted. When she gets into her car she grips her steering wheel tight letting a loud groan release from her mouth. Her phone chimes in her pocket taking her out of her moment. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Toni: Escape. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>She has never been more excited to receive a boring text in her life. She quickly dialed the pink haired girls number. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” Cheryl says trying to hide her new found frustration. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Cher.” Toni’s voice said in a low tone. “Wait. Were you busy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. Just got some free time.” Cheryl half told the truth. “What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“My uncle.” Toni said flatly. Cheryl can feel her heart dropping to the pit of her stomach. She knows what he is capable of because of the information Toni shared with her. She hopes that he hasn’t done anything to harm her. “He’s dead.” Toni said flatly once again. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl didn’t know what to say—or if she should say anything. So instead she waited for Toni to continue, which she did merely seconds later. </p><p> </p><p>“I should be happy. The man tried to kill me for fucks sake.” Toni’s voice begins to get softer. “But… I'm actually sad. I’m sad that he died not knowing peace and having so much hatred in his heart.” Toni continued. “I didn’t forgive him for what he’s done to me. And now he’s dead and I have to continue to carry that baggage. Even from the grave he still has managed to fuck my life over.” She finally concluded. </p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes what we feel is a choice TT.” Cheryl said softly into the phone, resting her head back into her seat. “He hurt you in ways nobody should be hurt—especially you. He died not knowing peace but you can finally move on from that chapter of your life. You can finally stop looking over your shoulders every time you come back home. Toni. He didn’t fuck your life over. He granted you the peace you’ve been yearning for.” Cheryl assured. She was proud of herself. She never had to be somebody’s “person” as she always needed someone to be hers. Taking on this new role felt refreshing to Cheryl, she no longer wanted to be the damsel in distress, she wanted to be the hero—to be strong. </p><p> </p><p>Toni took in the words said to her and Cheryl was right. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re right Cher. You’re absolutely right.” Cheryl can hear Toni’s voice brighten. “I am still mad I couldn’t gloat about the good news though. It was top of my agenda for this trip.” Toni chuckled to herself leaving Cheryl confused. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> News? What news? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What news might that be?” Cheryl asks. </p><p> </p><p>“News that I will tell you about when you take me out for that date you promised.” Toni snickered back, sounding as if she was hiding something once again. This was the second time that Cheryl sensed Toni being untruthful, but she brushed it off. </p><p> </p><p>“I love the sound of that.” Cheryl forced herself to say. It was the truth but her brain was still wrecking from recent events. </p><p> </p><p>“How was your family?” Toni asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Horrid. And I haven’t even met the worst of them all.” Cheryl states. </p><p> </p><p>“Well. I’m always a call away, you know this.” Toni reassured, Cheryl’s lips curled into a small smile. </p><p> </p><p>“I know TT.” Cheryl looks outside of her window noticing the change of atmosphere as the sun begins to go down. “I should get going. I wanna see Jason before the sun sets. Are you better now?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yea. I’m great. Thanks Cheryl. Call me tonight.” Toni rasped. The pair said their goodbyes and the phone disconnected. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The last stop on this terrible ride.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Cheryl made it to the cemetery grounds of Thornhill. Her body was met with the same shudder as it was when Toni drove past the welcoming sign to Riverdale. She was relieved to see that the Cooper household was nowhere in sight, she wanted this moment alone with her brother. As she approached his chilling headstone tears escaped as well did a cry. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry it’s been 5 years JJ. I’m so sorry.” Cheryl says in between cries. Kneeling down, placing a kiss to two fingers and planting them on the cold stone. As she stands back to her feet she takes in what’s in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>Looking down at her brother lying in dirt was never a wanted sight. Cheryl always thought about her twin brother. She remembered getting bullied because of how close she was to her brother but they never knew that her brother was her sanity—her knight and shining armor. She remembered times crying in her room because her father yelled at her for senseless reasons and Jason tip-toeing through her door bringing a plate with a peanut butter jelly sandwich cut diagonally  to be shared between the two. She remembered when she was 14 and told Jason that she was attracted to females and he flashed her the brightest smile she’s ever seen and thanked her for daring to be different. That smile she can only see now in his son Dagwood. She wondered how life would be if he was still alive. If he would’ve ever left the Blossom vice grip like she had. She just wished she had her brother, right now more than ever. </p><p> </p><p>She felt a shift in the cool wind around her. She should’ve known that was caused by none other than the devil. Penelope Blossom herself. </p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t think you’d have the decency to show, child.” Penelope coldly admits behind Cheryl. Cheryl sniffles up her tears refusing to face her mother. </p><p> </p><p>“I said I would see JJ on my own terms didn’t I?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh stop with the big girl act! You’re fragile.” </p><p> </p><p>“I am not!” Cheryl snaps turning to face her mother. When she stared into her eyes she wanted to feel something—wanted to feel a connection, but she didn’t. Her eyes were darkened in evil. “I am a grown woman, mother. Your manipulative antics will not work anymore.” Cheryl said standing her ground. </p><p> </p><p>Penelope laughs in grimace. “You were always delusional as a child. Hate to see you carried on that trait into adulthood. Love will come rare to you for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love has found me mother.” Cheryl blurted out, the second time today that she has claimed Toni without knowing their official status. “She’s the best form of love I have ever known.”</p><p> </p><p>The chuckle that escaped Penelope’s mouth was all Cheryl needed to know, her mother was going to hit below the belt. “A she? Still deviant and a disgrace I see. That’s why you are still stagnant. Living in a shed for a house when you can have so much more—WITH A MAN—who could give you so much more.” The older woman hissed. Cheryl was used to her degrading remarks. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think a man could give me more than what I’ve been given by this woman. I’ve been given character, I've been given a sense of meaning—a sense of genuine love and compassion. Something you and daddy never gave me!” Cheryl hissed back. She meant every word she said. Toni being around has tremendously made Cheryl develop into a better person. “Why can’t you give me the love you gave Jason? Is that such a hard thing to do mother? Is it?” Cheryl pleaded hoping to get through to Penelope. </p><p> </p><p>Penelope just stared at Cheryl silently, not reacting to what was just said. When she finally spoke, she spoke with intentions to hurt. </p><p> </p><p>“It should’ve been you to suffer instead of our Jason. He didn’t deserve to lie beyond a stone. At least then I would have a child that I didn’t have to refer to as an abomination.” Penelope hisses. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ouch.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her words hit hard and cut deep. Cheryl had silent tears dropping down her face. She was tired. She knew that this was a mistake. Shame on her for thinking that her mother, Penelope Blossom, would ever change. Would ever actually love her. Shame on her. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“The only abomination is you. And you will soon see that when you sulk in the pits of hell mother.” Cheryl steamily said, shoving her mother’s shoulder as she marches away. She couldn’t believe this. First Betty and now this? </p><p> </p><p>Cheryl has had it and the only person that can ease her pain is Toni, so that’s where she is headed. She knows that she should’ve called Toni to let her know about her arrival but the anger and tears wouldn’t let her do anything but drive. When she reached Sunnyside trailers she knocked on the door that she dropped the girl off at this morning unintentionally aggressive. Toni answered and looked at Cheryl with surprise and worry in her eyes, as if she was dumbfounded. </p><p> </p><p>“Cheryl what—“</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl bursts into the trailer not taking in her surroundings. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so fed up Toni I can’t—“</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Red!” Sweet Pea shouts raising a beer breaking from his conversation with what Cheryl seems to believe is Toni’s grandpa. “You came to celebrate Toni buying that downtown gym for her rehab center?!” The large and clearly drunk man asks in excitement. Cheryl comes to realize what he just said. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What the hell. She’s buying the gym?! What else can go wrong?! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wait you’re what?!” Cheryl snaps, darting her eyes to Toni who’s stagnant with pleading eyes, completely forgetting about her initial anger. </p><p> </p><p>“Cheryl I—“ Toni starts but is unable to finish. </p><p> </p><p>“This was your plan all along? To buy the gym, lay off all the workers—lay off ME?!” Cheryl snaps once more. “Un-be-fucking-lievably!” Cheryl dramatically states before running out of the trailer. Toni quickly follows after giving Sweet Pea the look of death. </p><p> </p><p>“Cheryl, wait! Damn it Pea! What the fuck!” Toni shouts before slamming the door behind her. She runs and reaches for Cheryl’s hand turning her body around before she could open her car door. Normally this action was a turn on for Cheryl but not today. </p><p> </p><p>“Cheryl—“</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT TONI?” The red head yelled with tears already formed in her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“This is not what you think it is.” Toni says, still holding Cheryl’s arm. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it Toni? Because it sounds like you just bought the gym THAT I WORK FOR to turn it into a rehab—“</p><p> </p><p>“But—“</p><p> </p><p>“And don’t say nobody is losing their job because we are nowhere near qualified to work at a damn rehab Toni!” </p><p> </p><p>Toni’s silent. Her eyes gleaming from the tears she’s holding and her throat jumping trying to hold back a sob. Toni does feel extremely bad for how Cheryl found out. She was going to tell her but she needed to figure out a way how—not like this. </p><p> </p><p>“Cheryl you have to believe me. When I started working out at the gym when I first put the offer down I didn’t expect to fall for you. I wasn’t using you or doing this out of spite please believe me!” Toni pleaded slowly caressing Cheryl’s arm before the pale woman snatched it away from her grip. </p><p> </p><p>“You know I find that really hard to fucking believe Toni!” Cheryl runs her hands through her hair trying to grasp the situation at hand. She feels betrayed by Toni. She thought that Toni was finally the one that was planted on this earth to make Cheryl believe that love,trust, and happiness was what she deserved. “God I—I trusted you Toni! I showed you my vulnerable side! I—I—HOW COULD YOU?!” Tears began to fall down her face. </p><p> </p><p>Yes. Toni felt HORRIBLE. She could apologize over and over about her intentions not being how it looks. She could apologize over and over about how she’s sorry to make Cheryl cry and feel betrayed. But she will not apologize for making her dreams come true. </p><p> </p><p>“Cher. I feel like shit I really do and if you would just calm down I could tell you the plan it’s really simple—“</p><p> </p><p>“CALM DOWN?! People are about to lose their jobs Toni!” </p><p> </p><p>“Cher…” Toni was tired, she knew that Cheryl was used to having her way and talking to people however she wanted but Toni was simply not one of those people. Nor will she ever be. “You know.” Toni started, feeling heat rise through her body. “You’re dismissing me and that’s not fucking cool! I never dismiss you so don’t dismiss me!” Toni snaps. “I admit, I’m sorry about how you found out about the gym, I’m sorry that you feel like I betrayed you. Believe me, it’s killing me right now seeing you hurt. But I'm telling you, on my grandpa’s LIFE, that's not what my intentions are. I didn’t plan to fall for you Cheryl but I did! And I don’t want to lose that! Not what we have, I never had this with anybody! But owning a rehab center has been my dream ever since I was shot, I’ve been working and saving my ass off like crazy to get here! To be able to help people like people helped me! I want to be a part of your life and I want to move further with you Cheryl but if you don’t want to accept my dreams or at least hear me further out then that—this—us—whatever it is we’re doing...is something I will no longer pursue.” Toni whole heartedly said. </p><p> </p><p>Toni wanted Cheryl to hear her out, hoping that their majestic connection to each other would be enough for Cheryl to calm down and listen. But Toni’s words cut too deep. They did damage that at this current moment could not be reversed. Cheryl stared at Toni, knowing what she was about to say was going to truly be the death of her. </p><p> </p><p>With a deep sigh and one last hand through her hair, she said it. “Then I guess I was wrong about you. I guess you do leave like everybody else.” </p><p> </p><p>Toni’s eyes widened in shock that Cheryl didn’t comply. “Cheryl! No—“</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl opens the door to her cherry red car and before getting in she says the words that cut her throat like a knife. </p><p> </p><p>“You no longer have <em> this </em> to pursue Toni.” With that Cheryl starts her ignition and drives off, leaving Toni standing on the grounds of Sunnyside Trailers. Headed back to Chicago with never ending tears, never ending sadness, and a never ending empty hole in her heart which she just can’t seem to fill. </p><p> </p><p><em> Sometimes what we feel </em> <b> <em>isn’t</em> </b> <em> a choice.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Shame on me for thinking I could be genuinely happy. Shame on me. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was my favorite chapter to write for some reason. Stayed up until 4 to finish it lol. Thanks again for loving the story guys! As always, comment or lmk how you’re liking it @vxnessxstan. </p><p>What do you think Toni’s intentions are? Did you think that Cheryl overreacted?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. If You’d Let Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really enjoyed writing the last chapter so I don’t think too highly of this one but it’ll do. </p><p>Also, Happy Birthday Elle :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cheryl didn’t know how she made it through a 6 hour drive back to her apartment in Chicago. She doesn’t remember anything after leaving Toni behind in Riverdale, most likely due to the fatigue her exhausting cries might have caused. </p><p> </p><p>When Cheryl had woken up, she was still dressed in the clothes from the previous day, her mouth was dry, head spinning, her eyes were still puffy and sore from all of her crying, and her phone was dead. If Cheryl didn’t know any better, she would think that she had gotten drunk the night before but she knows that didn’t happen.</p><p> </p><p>She groaned in physical pain as she forced herself up from her couch. She placed her phone on its charger and proceeded to her bedroom. As she entered the room, she noticed that she stepped in something wet, a puddle of some sort. When she looked down to her feet she noticed the glossy shine of a thick liquid substance and contents of glitter scattered beneath her feet, it wasn’t until Cheryl took a step closer stepping on a tiny plastic figure that she realized what it was. It was the contents of the snowglobe that Toni had won for her on their date—it was Choni. Cheryl must’ve blacked out in rage when she returned home and threw it against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck Cheryl.” She mumbles to herself. </p><p> </p><p>After cleaning up the mess, popping two aspirins and running hot water for her bath it appeared that her phone had finally turned on due the non stop chiming of notifications. When Cheryl saw who was the culprit of an ongoing chaos on her phone, irritation flooded her body again. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>20 missed calls from Toni</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Toni: Cheryl call me. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>10 missed calls from Toni. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Toni: It’s not what you think I promise. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Toni: You can tell me to fuck off or whatever just let me know you’re okay. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Toni: Cher? </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Toni: I’m sorry. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ugh! Why do I miss her!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Although she wanted to, Cheryl didn’t respond. She put her hair into a high bun, released herself of her clothing and took a long hot bath. She drifted into her thoughts. She mainly wanted to know why didn’t Toni tell her this information sooner. Also how could somebody so petite and beautiful become so deceiving. She thought about hearing her out, but then again, who wants to hear about their job being overthrown. Before she knew it, her bath was over, her house was cleaned spotless, and she was off to bed; not wanting to do anything other than sleep and forget about her pain. </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Cheryl woke up in less physical pain but still a torn heart. She stared at the wall when she awoke. Not wanting to move. She looked over towards her bedroom window and saw that the sun was just starting to arise. She rolled over grumpily to her phone to check the time when she seen an unfamiliar number appear on her screen. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>1 Missed call from Unknown </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Unknown: Hey itz sweets. Sorry about the other night. Tiny’s not doing too well about the whole situation. Just wanted to say sorry. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ugh! She doesn’t stop.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring the message from Sweetpea she noticed it was going on 8 in the morning. Instead of wallowing in depression Cheryl decided to get up and head to the gym—while it’s still a gym—even on her day off. She had to blow off some steam and it was only one way to do it. </p><p> </p><p>Right now, though Cheryl hates to admit it, Toni has impacted her performances in the gym immensely. Cheryl has learned breath control, the proper usage of all of the machinery, and the right way to form her body when doing stationary workouts. </p><p> </p><p>Cheryl went through her usual sets, then onto the ones she’s done over time with Toni. After she finished, she headed upstairs to the area where the leather boxing bags hung. Thankfully, no one was on the upper level which left Cheryl alone in peace. After she half assed taped her hand she thought about what Toni had told her when she first came up here with said woman. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just tap it.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl quickly got the woman’s voice out of her head. She tapped. Tapped. Tapped some more. Then jabbed. Then. She fought. </p><p> </p><p>As she hit the bag repeatedly it was not just about Toni anymore, it was about Betty, it was about Alice, it was about her dead twin brother, it was about her own mother calling her an abomination. It was all personal. With Cheryl still being alone with the leather bags she allowed a few tears of anger to escape her eyes. She doesn’t know how long she’s been hitting fearlessly at the swinging bag, she’s not tired, her body is indeed on fire but melted as well all of her actions coming to a cease when a raspy voice of despair and concern was heard from behind her. </p><p> </p><p>“You should really stop…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Toni.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Your knuckles will bleed.” Toni said from behind Cheryl with soft eyes and a small voice. She wasn’t dressed for a workout. She had on a matching black jogging suit with her hair flowing on her shoulders. She must’ve just gotten back from Riverdale. Cheryl stops all of her motions. Catching her breath but still not turning her body to face Toni.  </p><p> </p><p>“We should really talk Cher—“</p><p> </p><p>“We should really not.” Cheryl said coldly, planting her forehead on the warm leather bag. </p><p> </p><p>“Cheryl I—“</p><p> </p><p>“Leave me alone Toni!” Cheryl says finally turning around. She was able to get a small glimpse of the petite woman before hurriedly ran down the stairs. Toni followed after her. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Cheryl we have to discuss some things!” Kevin said eagerly but Cheryl wasn’t trying to hear what he had to say either. </p><p> </p><p>“Not right now Kevin.” Cheryl dismissed storming out of the gym. Kevin turns confused to Toni who stood at the foot of the stairs. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you tell her?” He asked. </p><p> </p><p>“No. She won’t let me.” She says defeatedly. </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Another day has passed. After seeing Toni in the gym yesterday Cheryl drowned her sorrows in a bottle of Maple Rum that her family distributed. A shame having your name on the bottle and having to pay retail price for it but whatever. </p><p> </p><p>This morning Cheryl contemplated calling Toni. She realized that she wasn’t ready for that action and decided that she was going to text her instead. She composed and deleted her messages several times. Toni must’ve had the same idea as she sent a message to the redhead who was already in their chat. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Toni: I can see you typing. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Toni: Can I come over?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl froze. Her confidence leaves her body. She hated being a bitch. She hated the way she acted when she was hurting but she couldn’t help it, it was how she dealt with things. She wanted to hear Toni out but her ego wouldn’t let her. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Toni: Okay. I get it. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I miss you but I am so mad at you right now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Just as she figured enough was enough and it was time to face Toni, to her surprise she had an incoming call from Josie. To say that Cheryl had disconnected herself from the world was an understatement. She’d text Josie of course but it wouldn’t be in its depth. She’d let her know that she’s eaten and off too work with no in between details. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” Cheryl answered. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Josie greeted softly. “You can’t hide from me forever.” </p><p> </p><p>Cheryl sighs running her fingers through her hair, she’s aware that she can’t exclude everyone from her life but it damn sure was easy to do. “I know, I’m sorry.” She simply puts. </p><p> </p><p>“Sweet Pea told me everything since YOU wouldn’t. That’s crazy that she bought the entire gym she must be loaded. You should be happy girl!” </p><p> </p><p>“Yea it is crazy—“ Cheryl stops mid sentence trying to figure out where the disconnect between her and Josie was. Why in the hell should she be happy about losing a job? </p><p> </p><p>“Why would I be happy about this?” </p><p> </p><p>Josie stammers as if she knows something that Cheryl doesn’t. Then it also comes to Josie’s attention that Cheryl had been avoiding Toni. “Hunny, you still haven’t talked to Toni?”</p><p> </p><p>Now Cheryl was beyond confused. Why does it matter if she’s talked to her or not? </p><p> </p><p>“No Josie I haven’t. I haven’t talked to Toni since the day I found out that she sneakily bought the gym after my mother told me she wished I was dead instead of Jason. Haven't had the time.” Cheryl unintentionally snaps. Once she’s on fire with anger there’s no stopping what comes from her mouth. Josie knew this as well but she also knew that it was a tactic to hide pain. </p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re angry so I’m going to take that with a grain of salt. I also think that you weren’t in the right headspace to receive that news. Not taking her side or anything because she should have mentioned something to you but just saying at least hear out…” Josie stated. The other line was a dead silence due to Cheryl soaking in what Josie had said. “For me Cheryl? Please?” </p><p> </p><p>“Fine. I’ll talk to her.” Cheryl concluded. She and Josie continued their call with a much needed catch up on Josie’s life, apparently her and Sweet Pea have still been keeping in touch and made their dating status official. Cheryl was happy for her friend. Once the call ended she made a mental note that she would call Toni the next morning, after her conversation with Josie she was not in the right mental state to talk to Toni. So she went about her day, nothing special, her usual cleaning, tv shows, her bath and then slept, and hoped that tomorrow everything would go back to normal. </p><p> </p><p>Oh what wishful thinking that was. When Cheryl woke up this morning she decided to call Toni when on her way to work, to her surprise, she was directly met with her voicemail. Cheryl couldn’t fully process the fact that Toni didn’t answer her right away considering the fact that she’s been the one making the constant effort to reach out but Cheryl blamed it on the smaller woman being busy. During her shift today, Cheryl was on the hunt for either Kevin or Toni. She remembered storming off on Kevin after he tried to discuss something that seemed to be of importance. Instead of spotting the two, she spotted a blonde woman who looked oddly familiar. Cheryl stared at the woman until it dawned on her that she was the woman that she assumed was Toni’s girlfriend—Toni’s trainee. </p><p> </p><p>Conjuring up a plan hoping to run into Toni, Cheryl makes her way over to the blonde woman stretching in front of the mirrored wall and begins to stretch herself. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi!” Cheryl chipperly says. The blonde woman lifts from her stretch and returns the same chipper energy. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey! How’s it going?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ew. I hate blondes.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh it’s fine…” Cheryl started, “I don’t mean to seem like the total stalker but I’ve noticed that you’ve trained with Toni before. She’s amazing right?!” </p><p> </p><p>The blonde woman’s face lit up at the sound of Toni’s name, Cheryl would be lying if she were to say she wasn’t jealous. “Oh no problem at all! Yeah, Toni and I work together all the time! That woman is amazingggg with her hands.” The woman drags. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yea. Tell me about it. Her hands are great.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“My name's Brooke by the way.” </p><p> </p><p>“Cheryl. I trained with her a few times too. She's the best. I’ve actually been trying to get another session with her...Is she here today?” Cheryl innocently asked, not wasting time. </p><p> </p><p>“No sadly she’s not. Last time we spoke she said she’s not taking sessions for a few weeks while she takes on a project she’s working on.” Brooke said with a frown. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fuck.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. What a bummer…” Cheryl said genuinely upset, “Well it was nice chatting with you Brooke.” Cheryl quickly departed. </p><p> </p><p>“Yea same! Hey, maybe we could workout together sometime—“ Brooke began to suggest but by the time she looked up Cheryl had already left her side. </p><p> </p><p>Where the hell was Toni? Cheryl hasn’t had this feeling since Toni shot a man in the parking lot. Regret began to feel her body as she thought about how harsh she had been towards her. </p><p> </p><p>Cheryl wanted to talk now, she’s been wanting to talk but her pride has gotten the best of her. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Way to go Cheryl. Way to go.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> — </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl was a wreck. You’d think Toni no longer making an effort to reach out to her would be exactly what the redhead wanted, considering she’s been ignoring all of her previous advances, but that is the complete opposite of what Cheryl wants.  Reality is starting to kick in for Cheryl and that is the worst realization of them all. She realized that she made a promise to Toni, to wait and to be patient and understanding. She realized no matter how mad she was that Toni was buying the gym of which she worked, there was a feeling that it was more to the story that Cheryl didn’t allow Toni to tell. She understands that the night she came storming into Toni’s trailer announced was night filled with unsuppressed emotions and that the delivery of the news became too overbearing. </p><p> </p><p>It’s been a week, Cheryl hasn’t heard from Toni and the one time that she did put her pride aside and called her once more, she was sent directly to voicemail—again, so she figured that her bitchy attitude has finally cost her something good in her life. Cheryl was still very angry of course, Toni should have mentioned something especially with how close they have gotten, but Cheryl also wants to hear her out. </p><p> </p><p>Cheryl has been closing the gym all week. She drives to work now and endures the burden of paying the parking meter everyday to ensure that another incident like what happened in the parking lot won’t happen again. Tonight was different, the rain became heavier and picked up a substantial amount and she didn’t want to go home. Before, going home wasn’t as bad because she knew as soon as she walked through the door she had Toni to call and end her nights with but these past 2 weeks have been nothing but lonely for her, which is partially her fault. After locking up the gym Cheryl had eyes on her car but her mind somewhere else. Home wasn’t her destination tonight, at least not right now. </p><p> </p><p>She went around to the back of the gym where she once took Toni and opened the backdoor to the old locker rooms. Slightly damp from the short distance she had to run in the rain, she patted herself down with her hands as she grabbed an empty canvas and placed it onto a bench next to a completed painting. Before she began to paint something new she admired the painting that sat, it was the painting Toni fell head over heels for. Cheryl never considered painting as anything more than a hobby. It was something she did when she couldn’t put into words what she was feeling in that exact moment. </p><p> </p><p>She painted. She let the bristles on the brush paint the story for her rather than her hand itself. She let her mind roam free of stress and worries as her only concentration was what color paint she would use next. Her body became lighter as she brought the picture she was depicting more and more to life. She painted for about 3 hours, making it 1 o’clock in the morning now. When she finished, she completely outlined 2 women standing across from each other. On one side she intends on the woman to be under the cool shade of the winds of the night while floating on top of the waves of the ocean while the woman on the other side stands under the beaming sun, standing on top insufferably hot sand. The women are reaching out to each other but somehow just can’t connect. Maybe their worlds are in the way, maybe they’re not making the extra effort to get to one another, or maybe they just don’t know how to reach each other. The time for interpretation would be for another day as Cheryl needed to get home tonight. </p><p> </p><p>The rain had seemed to pick up even more than what it was when Cheryl had initially gotten off work. It was already going on 2am, Cheryl had left her umbrella at the gym, and someone parked in her usual parking space in front of her apartment so she had to park a little further. Jogging in the rain towards her apartment building door, Cheryl heard a car door quickly open and close. Fear took over her body but she didn’t act on it as she picked up her pace. She immediately heard footsteps almost running behind her as well. Now she ran, she ran without looking back until she reached her apartment building. When she finally approached the steel double doors a hand grabbed her arm and sent shock through her entire body. </p><p> </p><p>“Cheryl!” A small voice called out. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wait. Toni? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl wiped the rain from her eyes giving her a better yet still glossy view and sure enough it was Toni. </p><p> </p><p>“God! Toni! Are you crazy?! It’s 2 in the morning!” Cheryl exclaimed in fury. </p><p> </p><p>Both ladies are now standing in the rain, allowing themselves to become completely soaked. </p><p> </p><p>“I broke my phone and my new one is on backorder. It won't be here until next week...” Toni began to explain then something dawned on her, almost the same revelation at the trailer parks, “I waited in my car till you got home because you’ve been ignoring me like I’ve done something wrong!” Toni shouts, moving wet pieces of hair from her face. </p><p> </p><p>“And I suppose that I did something wrong? YOU BOUGHT MY GYM TONI!—“</p><p> </p><p>“CHERYL WOULD YOU FUCKING LISTEN FOR TWO SECONDS!” Toni angrily cuts Cheryl off and grabs both of her arms gently pushing her against the doors of her own apartment. “NOBODY’S GETTING FIRED! I’M HIRING EVERYONE WHO WORKS THERE!” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Huh? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em>You would’ve known that if you would’ve just given me 5 minutes Cheryl. That’s all I needed from you. Nobody’s getting fired.” Toni finished. Cheryl felt like shit. This is more than likely what Kevin had to discuss with her and what Josie thought she would be happy about. </p><p> </p><p>Cheryl didn’t respond immediately, she tried too but words didn’t escape her mouth. Instead she became aware that they were still standing outside in the cold rain and opened her apartment doors. </p><p> </p><p>“Come in.” She said sniffling at the nose. Toni looked at her confused but still followed the redhead, had she not heard anything that she just told her? </p><p> </p><p>Cheryl still hadn’t fully responded to what Toni had told her. She’d offered her a shower and dry clothes instead. Cheryl figured when they both got cleaned up they could have a proper conversation. </p><p> </p><p>Toni waited for Cheryl to come out of her room, she sat on the couch in an oversized tshirt and her hair wavy from previously being wet. Cheryl finally came out of her room dressed almost identical to Toni except her hair was a bit more blow dried. </p><p> </p><p>She sat down next to Toni trying to avoid the heat pooling in her body from Toni’s appearance. There was no other way to explain it other than the fact that Toni turned her on no matter what she wore. </p><p> </p><p>“So. You probably think that I’m the biggest asshole in America.” Cheryl broke the silence. </p><p> </p><p>“Cher—“</p><p> </p><p>“No let me finish.” Cheryl abrupted but not rudely. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for not hearing you out and assuming the worst of you and I completely understand if you no longer want me to work for you.” Cheryl quickly finished. Cheryl noticed the growth within herself, she never apologized for her actions because people always looked past it without a second thought so she found no reason to do so, but now being with—or, doing whatever she was doing with Toni, she felt like Toni deserved more than what she would give anyone else. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be silly Cheryl I’m not going to fire you. But we do have to talk.” Toni said subtly. Cheryl nodded in response, letting her continue. “I’m sorry too. I should’ve told you when I noticed us getting closer but I was having such a good time with you that it honestly slipped my mind. At first, before I met you, my plans on buying the building were literally just that. The building and no one in it. But Cher after I met you and realized how much I liked you I had to go back and forth with the building owner to let you guys keep your jobs. I fought for you guys.” Toni stated. </p><p> </p><p>It then clicked on Cheryl as to why Toni was being secretive when it came to her meeting the day before they traveled to Riverdale. Her meeting must’ve of been with the building owner, who Cheryl can attest to, is a total dick. </p><p> </p><p>“I take full responsibility on my end completely but…” Toni took a deep breath. “I don’t like how dismissive you became after the fact. Hell even during the fact. You dismissed every word I said and ignored me whenever I tried to reach out and that’s not how I do things Cheryl. I communicate like an adult no matter how hurt I know I might be at the end.” </p><p> </p><p>Cheryl tried her hardest not to take offense to that comment. She tried her hardest to keep her bitchy attitude under wraps. She stood and paced around to avoid an outburst. </p><p> </p><p>“Cheryl.” Toni stood up with her. </p><p> </p><p>“I know. I’m sorry okay. I don’t know why I do that, I mean I know why but you don’t deserve that and I'm sorry Toni but you have to understand at the time that I received the news it seemed very skeptical.” Cheryl rambled. “I was angry and part of me is still angry for reasons I don’t even know why but I can’t help it.” Cheryl admitted. It was the truth. She was angry at herself for being so childish, she was angry at Toni for not telling her sooner, and she was more than angry that all she wanted to do right now, despite everything going on, was take Toni to bed. </p><p> </p><p>“Cheryl, if we’re going to do…” the shorter girl lingered for a bit, “this…then communication is key. No more acting on emotion, we talk things out from here on out. It’s no reason why it took me this long to talk to you.” Toni firmly stated, letting Cheryl know she meant every word. </p><p> </p><p>“I know!”</p><p> </p><p>“This is what i’m saying! Don’t yell at me!” Toni retorted. </p><p> </p><p>Cheryl waited for a moment before responding. She’s not a child anymore and it was time to start acting like it. </p><p> </p><p>“No more yelling. No more ghosting. Proper communication only. I promise.” Cheryl said at almost a whisper as if she was a troubled child. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Toni asked. </p><p> </p><p>Cheryl shook her head yes as her voice lowered looking down at Toni’s eyes, “So we’re good?” </p><p> </p><p>Cheryl could visibly see Toni’s eyes darken as she stepped closer to her. She feels the heat from her body transfer onto her own. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re good.” Toni rasped. “So if I’m good and you’re good…” Toni said, stepping impossibly closer to Cheryl, “What do you wanna do now Cher?”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl knew where this was headed as well as where she wanted this to go. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I wanna show you we’re good Toni. Let me show you.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thanks for sticking with me and reading! Leave comments and your thoughts or talk to me about it on twitter @vxnessxstan. Thinking of a nice and easy read next chapter. I know this one sucked sorry :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Your Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the late upload but it’s here :) *Smut warning but it’s mediocre so yea</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With the sudden tension arising in the room Cheryl’s words were stuck in her throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Toni makes one last step to Cheryl invading the very little personal space she had left noticing that Cheryl hadn’t said anything. “We’re good…” She breathed into the redhead's pink lips. Cheryl didn’t respond, her eyes were too focused on Toni’s lips and she knew if she spoke her voice would be inaudible from the growing lust inside of her. Toni trailed soft yet fiery kisses along Cheryl’s neck, feeling every goose bump that grew. She gripped Cheryl’s waist pulling her into her body eliminating the gap between their lips. “I said…we’re so...good.” Toni said in between three passionate and heated kisses, her voice low and filled with desire. Cheryl's knees began to buckle, she wanted to give in but she couldn’t move, she felt her body becoming on fire from Toni’s touch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Do something Cheryl. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With one last shuddered breath Cheryl finally managed to speak, her voice so low from fear it’ll crack, “...Can I show you Toni?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trailing more kisses under Cheryl’s burning jaw Toni spoke slowly again “Show me what baby?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Show you that we’re good.” Cheryl said. Once again so breathless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was all Toni needed to hear. “Yes. But after me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her lips hungrily attacked Cheryl’s giving her no room to breathe causing Cheryl to instantly release a moan. Their tongues came into play, fighting for the upper hand. Their hands exploring each other’s curves in a way they’ve never done before. Toni takes her hands and runs them on the inside of Cheryl’s shirt, feeling her hot skin and toned torso with her fingertips. Cheryl’s body shivers at the action. She departs her lips from Toni’s leaving the both of them panting for air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here.” Cheryl demanded as she reattached their lips and pushed Toni towards her bedroom. When they made it to the room they wasted no more time, Toni greedily took off Cheryl’s shirt. Cheryl was surprised at the action causing her cheeks to immediately flush red with slight embarrassment of the sudden exposure because she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath. Toni could tell and slowed down the pace of their kissing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay…” Toni lifted her own shirt exposing her bare chest, Cheryl’s mouth suddenly waters at the sight. Toni’s physic was so breathtaking, and that damn belly ring didn’t make it any better. “You can see mine since I've seen yours already.” Toni teased with a wink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leave it up to Toni Topaz to still manage to make a joke even before sex. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that what got you hooked?” Cheryl said as she feels her confidence growing, quickening the pace of the kiss again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, it was way before that.” Toni said as she placed a firm grip on Cheryl’s half exposed backside, “It was when I saw you bend down to put the dumbbells away. What an ass to remember.” Toni rasped on Cheryl’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She noticed me? Before the showers?  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl didn’t have time to roll her eyes before she felt a force push her onto her bed, Toni climbed on top of her leaving an abundance of wet kisses along her neck. Her lips once again entangled with Toni's, her body now completely on fire and her center craving more. “I think they’re perfect.” She said in between kisses lowering her body over Cheryl’s heaving chest, “But I think they’ll look better in my mouth.” Toni took in one nipple with her mouth while she palmed and massaged the other with her free hand, Cheryl let out a long winded moan as her back slightly arched. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To..Toni..” Cheryl moaned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Toni lifted her mouth and placed chapped kisses on Cheryl’s lips, “you want some more?” Cheryl’s body was already doped up on arousal, her center pooling, it didn’t take much from Toni—especially in this state—to get her ready. “Yes give me more.” Cheryl whined. Toni did as she was told and made her way down the red head's caving body. After Cheryl gave her a head nod when she reached the waistband of her underwear Toni quickly disregarded the piece of clothing throwing it somewhere on the floor. She placed teasing kisses on the inside of Cheryl’s thigh before diving tongue first into Cheryl’s center. Cheryl’s hips shot up into the air at the feeling of Toni’s tongue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God—!” Cheryl moaned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After continuous movements and the sounds of Cheryl’s cries laced with pleasure Toni suddenly stopped her movements causing Cheryl to whimper rather louder but before Cheryl knew it, the whimper turned into a slight groan when she felt Toni push her long legs further back into bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Too much?” Toni asked, concerned. “No. Just keep going—please—” Cheryl cried back. With a smirk and holding her knees to her head, Toni’s tongue reentered Cheryl’s throbbing folds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tension between her legs and the sensation from Toni’s tongue was sending Cheryl into a continuous spiral. She could hear the sounds of her arousal making contact with Toni’s mouth. “Fuck—“ Cheryl panted, just as she thought this feeling couldn’t get any better Toni stuck her tongue deep beyond her folds and back to her pulsing point in sliding motions. Cheryl was at her climax and Toni knew it, she hummed sending wild vibrations through the redheads body on purpose and with one last stroke of her tongue Cheryl couldn’t last any longer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Toni!” Cheryl exclaims as her back arches crazily high, coming to her release. That didn’t stop Toni however. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me one more…” Toni says greedily from beneath Cheryl, tongue still moving sloppily inside her. Cheryl’s too high on the feeling of Toni’s tongue to respond with anything other than a moan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I—I...baby!” Cheryl screamed almost at the top of her lungs. Toni looked up at Cheryl’s caving chest with her darkened eyes and it sent Cheryl to a place that she’s never been before, a place of pure euphoria. It didn’t take long for Cheryl’s body to come undone again and when it did Toni gently kissed her way up back to the redheads panting mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Taste yourself.” Toni rasped as her tongue dove into Cheryl’s mouth, receiving an awarding moan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barely being able to breathe or move properly, Cheryl broke the kiss. “I wanna taste you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re worn out.” Toni said smugly, now laying on the side of Cheryl with her elbow supporting her weight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shut up and come here.” Cheryl demanded gaining the little strength she had left to grab Toni’s chin to take her lips with her own. Cheryl had to think quickly, Toni was right. She was in no condition to return the favor but she wanted too badly, she was practically craving to make Toni feel good. She couldn’t support herself on her elbows so she couldn’t be on top, her hands were still weak from the tight grip she had had on her sheets so they would function properly, then it dawned on her what she could do instead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay just like this and don’t move.” Cheryl ordered as she slid her body further down the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Somebody’s bossy—“ Toni began but quickly stopped herself as a rather loud moan escaped her mouth when Cheryl wasted no time taking off her underwear and licked the spot Toni wanted her to touch the most. Toni was still on her side while Cheryl laid her head in between Toni’s legs, lifting one over her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck Cheryl!” Toni whined placing both hands on the back of Cheryl’s head keeping her in place. Cheryl’s tongue movements were quick and rather fierce, every stroke of her tongue received a louder moan than the last. When Cheryl regained a little more strength she easily slid two fingers in Toni’s entrance while still putting her tongue to work. Toni was at a loss for words, the only thing leaving her mouth was swears and high pitched moans. She felt Toni quickly getting near to her orgasm with the sudden thrust of her fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl ended up rolling over onto her back pulling Toni on top, quickening the pace of her tongue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! Oh fuck baby right there!” Toni moaned, matching the rhythm of her hips with Cheryl’s tongue, becoming undone on top of the red head. “Please—Please dont stop!” It didn’t take long for Toni to reach her climax as she was growing her own at sight of Cheryl coming undone beforehand. After Toni’s orgasm sent jolts of electricity through her body Cheryl let her continue to ride out the action on top of her until she finally laid down next to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both women panting for air with sweat beading down their exposed bodies, lips plump and swollen from not wanting to to take their mouths off of each other and neither have enough energy to spark conversation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You noticed me before the showers?” Cheryl asked shyly, turning to her side to face Toni. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gathering her breath, Toni gave Cheryl a heavy nod before speaking. “Yea. It was my first day, there was barely anybody in the gym that morning. I saw your red hair and then I noticed how you didn’t break eye contact with yourself in the mirror while you did your sets.” She explained. “And then in the showers when I was headed to my locker, you know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>happened and it felt like my birthday.” Toni teases receiving a sluggish shoulder tap from Cheryl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Toni found the strength to turn herself to her side now facing Cheryl. She took a moment to take in the sight in front of and begin to trace shapes lightly on the redheads skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were on my mind that entire day.” Cheryl admits, loving the feelings on Toni’s fingertips on her skin. “I came to the gym the next day just to see you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm.” Toni hummed, eyes still locked on Cheryl’s post orgasmic glow. “You know, Sweets called me an idiot for not kissing you at the club that night.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I called you an idiot for not kissing me.” Cheryl’s soft voice teased, she avoided steady eye contact with Toni within this moment. She’d steal glances here and there but retort her eyes to Toni’s arm or the sheets, the type of affection that Toni was giving her is overwhelming to Cheryl—an overwhelm that she doesn’t mind but needs time to get used to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t want you to think that I just wanted to have sex with you because I accidentally seen your boobs. I noticed how heated things were getting at the club so I stopped myself because I wanted to make a good impression.” Toni stated. “But then you went full psycho on me thinking that my trainee was girlfriend and I realized I should’ve took the sex.” Toni joked once more. She was an endless pit of comedic pleasure. “I’m kidding of course!” She quickly adds with a hint of laughter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl couldn’t contain her laughter because her outburst on Toni that particular day was psychotic. “In my defense, Brooke totally wants you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea she—wait, how do you know her name?” Toni stopped tracing patterns in Cheryl’s skin, her eyebrows quirk in interest. Cheryl didn’t have time to make up an excuse like she saw her name and face in the database so she told the truth instead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When you weren’t responding to my calls I pretended to be interested in her workout to see if she’s been in contact with you.” Cheryl blurted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not the first time I’ve had to fake an interest to get what I wanted. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Toni bursts out into a genuine laughter that Cheryl hasn’t heard before. Toni’s nose scrunches up with each dramatic gasp of air, Cheryl let out a laugh of her own just because of how ridiculous Toni’s laugh was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You stalked Brooke to get to me Cher? You really go above and beyond for me.” Toni remarked, making Cheryl remember when she violated every code of ethics there is when she went through the database to find Toni’s address. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a hard roll of her eyes Cheryl continued her story, “She said you stopped taking clients because of your project.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no. I just stopped seeing her, not all of my clients. She was coming on to me...TO strong. She always wanted me to stretch her instead of doing the actual workout.” Toni admitted wiping the excess tears off of her </span>
  <span>cheek from her laughing fit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In reality, Toni did stop her sessions with Brooke because she was flirting heavily with the pink haired girl but also Toni didn’t feel the same spark she felt when someone other than Cheryl made quirky flirtatious comments. So she figured she’d do without. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a glance out of her bedroom window, Cheryl noticed the sun beginning to fully rise. It seemed like it was just 2 o’clock in the morning 20 minutes ago but now it looks about 7am. They’ve spent the first half of their very early morning engaging in pillowtalk. “Wow the sun is up.” Cheryl said softly, completely changing the previous topic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. I guess you’re right.” Toni said, turning her neck to look out the window then turning back to face Cheryl. “Time flies huh?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A blush appeared on Cheryl’s pale cheeks for no reason at all. Cheryl hated how Toni could make her skin turn red with the simplest form of words but loved it at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have to work tomorrow?” Cheryl asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No—well I do have to send off a couple of emails for this piece that I just put out but other than that I am free. You?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I took today off yesterday for </span>
  <em>
    <span>personal reasons </span>
  </em>
  <span>so I’m free as well. Will you… Stay here?” Cheryl trailed off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea. We have some more things to talk about as well, so of course.” Toni answered but her answer confused Cheryl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What more do we need to talk about? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl avoided asking what more there was to talk about, not wanting to ruin their moment. “Okay</span>
  <span>...TT?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomorrow—well today, can I see some of your work? Your photography.” Cheryl timidly asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah sure. Okay.” Toni’s responses began to be slower and slower. Drowsiness taking over her body, making her lids heavy. Cheryl hummed in response, noticing Toni’s tiredness take over. She began to twirl a strand of gently with her fingers, admiring Toni the same way Toni had done to her. Her eyes shut slowly and her breathing was consistent and soft. Cheryl was in awe, Toni was perfect. She was everything. It was like a blessing placed directly into her bed. Part of Cheryl knew that Toni was purposely taking things slow and not putting a label on them but another part of Cheryl wanted so badly to call Toni hers and for Toni to do the same. She wanted a relationship with someone who isn’t afraid to tell her when she’s right or wrong—someone who isn’t afraid to own up to their own mistakes as well, someone who can stare at her for countless hours without regretting their time spent together. That was something Cheryl never had but could see herself having with Toni. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She said you have amazing hands.” Cheryl said in a low whisper being mindful that Toni was falling asleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” Toni asked with her eyes still closed, enjoying Cheryl’s touch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Brooke…She said you have amazing hands.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A light chuckle left Toni’s lips after hearing that statement. “Well, do I?” She rasped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The best hands.” Cheryl answered with no hesitation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can these hands hold you then?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Smooth. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl didn’t verbally respond, she inched her body closer to Toni’s letting the small woman’s hands pull her closer by her waist and rested her head onto hers placing a soft kiss on her forehead. That was enough to make Toni open her eyes briefly. She stared at Cheryl not saying a word and this time Cheryl didn’t advert her gaze, instead she let her eyes lock with Toni’s. Already progressing with handling affection merely within hours. Toni’s fingertips traced up and down Cheryl’s spine gently while Cheryl’s fingers tangled themselves in Toni’s hair. The comfortable silence between them spoke volume, they were enjoying each other’s company on a level deeper than intimacy almost as if their souls were speaking to one another through eye contact.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Toni leaned in and kissed Cheryl soft and slow upon her lips. Cheryl returned the favor with an instance. The kiss deepened but not with the intentions to go any further, only to get the point across that the pair was at bliss with each other and wouldn’t have it any other way. Once the kiss broke there were still no words spoken. Cheryl positioned herself in the crook of Toni’s neck opting to be the little spoon with the smaller woman’s arms still wrapped tight around her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You make me feel like I’m living in a dream.” Cheryl whispered as she broke the silence, shocked at herself for saying those feelings aloud. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Closing her eyes and pulling Cheryl’s body closer to hers Toni lets out a sigh of happiness. “So just imagine how you make me feel Cher.” Toni simply puts causing butterflies to erupt throughout Cheryl’s body. With that, the two women let the shining sun watch them sleep their morning away in the comfort of each other’s arms knowing that there was no rush for the day ahead of them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What are we thinking about the “relationship”? Are they going to stay lovey dovey or will things hit the fan again? </p>
<p>Thanks for reading! Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed or short i wanted to get something out for you guys. As always lmk your thoughts in the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Morning Bliss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're still reading, so sorry that it's been a long time, I've been struggling but nevertheless, enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air within the room seemed to feel lighter with every soft breath Cheryl took. The sun was beaming through her window, someone had to have raised the blinds for the extra light to show. She awoke softly for the first time in many nights. As she stirred her naked body in her sheets she noticed the emptiness of the space next to her and slowly opened her blinking eyelids. Toni was gone and her side of the bed was neatly done and tucked. After a couple of more twists and turns she finally brought herself to sit up and observe the room around her. Her room was surprisingly neat considering the wild and emotional night that Toni and Cheryl had. The clothes that Cheryl let Toni borrow were folded neatly on the red head’s dresser as well as Cheryl’s night clothes. Cheryl furrowed her eyebrow in confusion, the last thing she thought Toni would do is ditch her after sex with no warning, especially after last night. </p><p>She reached over to her night stand reaching for her phone to call Toni to ask where she ran off too but the device was dead, something that has become too common for the red head. One long and drawn out sigh with a hand running through her long wavy hair Cheryl decided to get herself out of bed. She was disappointed that she didn’t wake up to Toni by her side and even more embarrassed that she had told the pink haired girl her genuine feelings towards her just for her to leave her naked and alone the morning after. She plugged the lifeless device into its charger, threw on the neatly folded loungewear on her dresser and exited her room with nothing but Toni and a cup of hot coffee on her mind. </p><p>When she opened her bedroom door her eyes immediately darted to the plastic container and coffee cup sitting on her kitchen countertop while her ears adjusted to the faint noise of the tv in the background. She quickly turned her head to follow the noise of the tv to see that Toni was sitting on her couch heavily fixated on her laptop while stuffing her face with a bagel. Relief filled Cheryl’s body now knowing that Toni didn’t leave her like she had thought, butterflies filled her stomach at the sight of the smaller girl on her couch entranced by whatever work that was on her laptop. Cheryl opened the door wider causing it to creak, Toni immediately lifted her head and turned to face Cheryl with a smile creeping on her face.</p><p>“Hey! I had to run to my apartment and grab my laptop—I brought us breakfast! I remember you saying something about you being vegan but you ate chicken alfredo with me on our date so I was really unsure and got you two croissants—one with egg and cheese and one without.” Toni said pointing to the container on top of the countertop. “Oh! And a coffee.”</p><p>Cheryl’s cheeks blushed with the brightest red, at this point she was over trying to hide when Toni made her feel good, she wanted Toni to see the effect that she had on her. Cheryl was in a sort of shock that Toni remembered her bringing up the fact that she’s vegan trying to be at least-and took that into consideration when buying their breakfast.</p><p>“Thank you and you’ve caught me. I was attempting to go vegan but the chicken alfredo looked too good to pass up. As for the croissants I wouldn’t mind having a double...maybe <em> triple </em>breakfast.” Cheryl said with a wink as she made her way to her food and coffee, Toni quickly picked up on Cheryl’s insinuation and smiled softly to herself.</p><p>“I love a girl that can eat.” Toni teased once more before turning back around to her laptop. Cheryl made her way towards the couch and made herself comfortable next to Toni. She wrapped herself within the blanket that she kept folded atop of the couch and placed her food in between her legs while she ate. </p><p>“You can change the channel, I just needed some noise in the background. I have to respond and send two more emails out and then I’m all yours.” Toni assured with a smile, she handed Cheryl the remote and turned back to her work. </p><p>Cheryl could care less what played on the tv in front of her, she enjoyed how domestic the atmosphere felt with her eating and being in Toni’s presence while she typed away on her laptop. Cheryl turned on an episode of YOU while she dove into her food. She ate her croissant rather quickly not being able to finish the second like she so arrogantly bragged about. She sat her trash on top of the coffee table and sunk back into the couch snuggling in the blanket. She watched Toni as she sent her emails and responded to them, whenever she was stuck on her words she would grab her chin with her hand and squint her eyes at the screen in concentration. Cheryl could’ve sworn she saw Toni use the site to find synonyms for words, she thought that it was the cutest sight to ever lay in front of her. </p><p>After a while, Cheryl drifted off into a light sleep. Toni finished her work and closed her laptop with a sigh of satisfaction, she turned over to see the sleeping beauty on the side of her and smiled to herself. She wished that she had her phone to snap a picture of what’s in front of her, she’s been working off of her computer using emails as her form of communication with people until her new device arrives. Toni took a few more moments admiring Cheryl’s beauty before attacking her face with soft kisses. She left no part of the pale face unmarked by her lips. Cheryl stirred a bit but didn’t fully wake up, Toni traveled her kisses to Cheryl’s neck and the bottom of her ear before whispering gently.</p><p>“Wake up Cher. I’m all done.” </p><p>Toni continued to spray Cheryl with kisses until she saw a smile appear on her face with her eyes blinking open. Cheryl poked her lips out slightly indicating that she wanted a real kiss, Toni rolled her eyes and took her lips within her own. The kiss was short but neither complained. Cheryl has fully woken up.</p><p>“You really know how to make a girls morning.” Cheryl said.</p><p>“Oh don’t get used to this treatment, I’m just tricking you so that you’d spend the rest of your days with me regretting falling for my façade.” Toni teased, Cheryl sat up high enough to hit Toni on her shoulder. “I’m kidding of course! We can always spend our mornings like this.”</p><p>“What were the emails about? Your new piece?” Cheryl asked curiously as she put herself into Toni’s embrace. Toni was lying on her back while Cheryl pressed her body onto Toni’s front. Toni began to trace Cheryl’s soft pale skin up and down with her fingertips, it was starting to become her favorite thing to do.</p><p>“Yea. I’m taking some time off to focus on the rehab center so I had to make sure this was my best piece.” Toni softly said. A thought came to Cheryl’s head on how Toni could afford to buy the entire gym and transform it into a rehab center, she wanted to ask but she didn’t want to pry or make Toni upset with the question. She also didn’t want her to take offense to her question, she didn’t want Toni to think that she thought that she wasn’t financially stable. Cheryl was in her head for a while and Toni noticed and gave her body a light shake with her arms in an attempt to get her out of her thoughts.</p><p>“Hey, you’re okay?” Toni asked.</p><p>“Yea. I just have a question but I don’t know exactly how to ask it.” Cheryl said with a nervous chuckle.</p><p>“You can ask me anything, I don’t mind.” Toni assured, Cheryl took a deep breath before deciding to ask her question.</p><p>“How did you afford to buy the gym?-not saying that you can’t because obviously you can-are you like, a really prestigious photographer and has just been downplaying your work?” Cheryl asked all at once, Toni laughed at the red head’s rambling.</p><p>“It’s okay. I figured that might’ve been something you’d wonder about. I am pretty great at my job for my age—I’m very persistent too which is how I managed to get higher up within the company hence my generous income. However, off that income alone it is not enough to buy an entire gym.” Toni admitted which confused Cheryl.</p><p> “My grandpa, God bless him, had secretly been putting money into a savings account for me ever since I was little. He didn’t make a lot but he managed to still contribute. A while ago a hospital misdiagnosed his condition—we don’t have to get into specifics right now but if they didn’t misdiagnose him we would’ve been able to stop his condition. Anyways, we sued the hospital and won. Half of the settlement money he gave to me on top of the money in the savings.” Toni finished all in one breath. </p><p>“That’s awful, I can’t imagine how you guys must’ve felt.” Cheryl sympathized but Toni brushed her off with her hand, there were no tears in her eyes to cry. </p><p>“It’s fine. My grandpa is a literal warrior, it sucks that his diagnosis is what it is but he lives life with no worries—always with a smile on his face. He’s my hero.” Toni stated proudly. Cheryl wondered why she didn’t specify her grandfather's condition but she figured she wouldn’t let her curiosity get her into trouble like it has in the past. </p><p>“He sounds like a very admirable man.” Cheryl truthfully admitted. Toni hummed and nodded her head agreeing with her statement. “Can I see some of your work now?” Cheryl asked shyly. </p><p>Toni smiled to herself, Cheryl was very intrigued with her life and she enjoyed sharing it with someone for a change. Toni stretched her arm out to grab her laptop that sat on top of the table, Cheryl lifted her body and changed her position so that Toni could better grasp her laptop. Toni rummaged through her computer trying to find pictures, concentration once again taking over her face. After a few minutes of Toni opening and closing files she finally decided on a body of work to show the anticipating girl besides her. Although Toni was accredited for the magic that she created from her lens, she was her own biggest critic.</p><p>“This is my latest one. I wanted to show you the best.” Toni said shyly as she passed the laptop onto Cheryl. “Keep clicking to the right, it’ll stop you when you’re finished.” She instructed and Cheryl did as she was told. </p><p>Cheryl began to click through the abundance of pictures, she was amazed. With each picture that she saw it grew in story and detail. All of Toni’s pictures within this piece were in black and white, every picture had an object that stood out significantly and told the majority of the story that Toni was trying to depict. One photo reminded Cheryl of herself; It was a wide shot of a bridge, the clouds were dark and gloomy, a girl had her back facing the camera, her hands clenched onto the bridge for dear life but on her back was an opened backpacked filled with bricks, by her feet there were bricks confining her preventing her from jumping. Cheryl assumed that the message that Toni was trying to portray was to say that the weight we carry on our backs shouldn’t be the reason for our downfall. That message was too powerful for Cheryl to consume at the moment so she continued.</p><p>Toni watched her tentatively as she browsed through her work. She tried to read her facial expressions for approval or disgust. Cheryl must’ve gone through twenty breathtaking photos before she made a stop at a particular one that she could not take her gaze off of. It was in black and white of course. Another wide shot of a little girl, no older than 6, sitting on the stairs of a trailer with the door opened widely. There was no sign of any human life around the child, trash and leaves laid scattered on the ground below her feet. The girl looked tired, her eyes were puffy as if she had just finished crying, her clothes were dingy and the shoe strings of her boots were untied, her hair wild and untamed. A duffle bag sat at her feet with clothes messily overflowing from it. Cheryl found herself drawn to this picture, the girl was alone with no one around to guide her. She could emotionally feel her sadness.</p><p>“That’s my favorite one.” Toni said breaking the silence, “That one is titled <em> Alone. </em>I suck at naming my photos.” She chuckled. </p><p>“Toni these are breathtaking, especially this one it’s like...It’s like I feel her pain and I don’t even know what she’s going through.” Cheryl admitted.</p><p>“I was very emotional when I did this shoot. I told the little girl to act as if her parents dropped her off at her smelly grandma’s house and packed everything but her favorite toy.” Toni explained. “Being a photographer is kind of like being a director, you know? You have to direct your subject to stand a certain way or look a certain way so that you can portray the exact emotion in your photo. The little girl was amazing, she gave exactly what was needed.” Toni finished with sparks in eyes, she loved talking about the behind the scenes of her work. She was extremely passionate about her craft and Cheryl could understand how she’s accomplished so much at the young age that she is. </p><p>“You’re very talented-very pure.” Cheryl purred softly, she sat the laptop back onto the coffee table and kissed the pink haired girl long and slow. Her lips were addicting. When the pair finally broke for air Cheryl rested her forehead onto Toni’s, they were looking into each other’s eyes the same way they were the previous night.</p><p>“You know last night you told me that I made you feel like you were living in a dream.” Toni recalled softly.</p><p>“That I did, and I meant it.” Cheryl then recalled last night herself. The heated conversation, the amazing sex, the softest pillow talk, and Toni saying that they needed to talk about some more things. “Toni last night…” She breathed.</p><p>“You want a recap?” Toni asked with a raise of an eyebrow. Cheryl definitely wanted another night of sex with Toni but after she knew what it was that she wanted to talk about. </p><p>“No-Not no as in no because I mean yes! I would love a night long recap but you said we had more things to talk about…” Cheryl rambled. </p><p>Toni remembered what it was that she wanted to talk about and laughed at Cheryl’s interest. “Oh yes. Two very important things.” Toni started as she removed her head from resting on Cheryl’s leaving the red head missing the warmth already. Cheryl’s body tensed with anxiousness.</p><p>“I want to hire you at the rehab center but not as a receptionist. As a trainer.”</p><p>
  <em> What? </em>
</p><p>“As a...trainer?” Cheryl asked with confusion laced in her voice.</p><p>“Yea silly. I remember you telling me that you’ve worked with gymnasts right? I want the center to have options for every single field so I would love for you to be apart. Of course I would have to get some references to attest that you’re good at what you do before I hire you. Nothing personal, just business.” Toni thoroughly explained. Cheryl had completely forgotten the lengths that she took to get and keep Toni’s interests in her and now she was fully regretting them. With a panic, Cheryl agreed furthering herself in a deeper hole.</p><p>“Of course! I’ll get those references to you!” Cheryl lied immediately regretting it. Her head started to flood with thoughts and possible outcomes of the situation. She briefly thought about calling Josie and asking her to act as her reference but then she thought about how she would not be able to properly assist the actual gymnasts that would come to Toni’s rehab seeking assistance, she couldn’t taint Toni’s name like that. She then thought about how mad Toni would be when she finally confesses the truth that she has been pretending to be invested in fitness just to get closer to her, she wondered if Toni would even still like her after finding out their interests are not the same. </p><p>“Great! I’ll be waiting.” Toni exclaimed. “Thing #2…I want us to be exclusive.” Toni breathed out as if it had been killing her.</p><p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p><p>“We don’t have to have the girlfriend title just yet but I do want us to go out on more dates…” Toni continued.</p><p>“So we’re dating...But we’re not in a relationship?” Cheryl questioned, personally she did not understand the logic.</p><p>“I over complicated it didn’t I?” Toni nervously chuckled. “I just didn’t know if you wanted to be my girlfriend after all of the emotional downpour we just had. I didn’t know if you wanted to start fresh or not, I guess.” Toni admitted. Cheryl wishes that the pair could have an entirely clean slate with no lies, confusion or outbursts but she also knows how long she’s been craving to call this woman hers.</p><p>“If you don’t want to be girlfriends then I guess we can leave it as strictly dating-”</p><p>“No that’s not what I meant!” Toni interrupted not wanting Cheryl to have the wrong idea about her proposal.</p><p>“So you do want to be my girlfriend?” Cheryl countered with a raised eyebrow, trapping Toni in her own question. Seeing the shorter girl so flustered and choked on her words was amusing to Cheryl.</p><p>“I-you tricked me!” Toni said crossing her arms giving Cheryl the cutest pout.</p><p>Cheryl found this exchange hilarious and let out a jolt of laughter. “You’ve been playing so hard to get since the first day we met, I deserve to have a little fun.”</p><p>“Since I am hurt and appalled I will not be revisiting this topic until I have healed.” Toni said fake defensively. </p><p>“Okay. You don’t have to. I will!” Cheryl countered once more. “Will you be my girlfriend? TT…” Cheryl said as she gave Toni the biggest puppy dog eyes known to man.</p><p>Toni placed her hand on her chin in a thinking position, she took one long dramatic breath before giving Cheryl an answer. ”No.”</p><p>Cheryl didn’t find that funny and looked at her expressionless.</p><p>“Okay since you begged me, yes Cher. I would love to be your girlfriend.” Toni said almost instantly, Cheryl’s face widened to a grin and pounced onto Toni’s lap straddling her. Toni let out a squeal of joy at the sudden movement and connected their lips together, they allowed their tongues to find their entrance within each other’s mouths and fight for the upper hand. They were at it for a while before the pair finally broke for air.</p><p>“What was that you said earlier about a recap?” Toni smirked onto Cheryl’s lips.</p><p>“Hmm how about we do something new to recap on later?” Cheryl said before standing up and extending her arm to Toni, leading her back into her bedroom. </p><p>The mysterious girl that she saw at the gym a few months ago was now her girlfriend. The girl that she vowed to herself to call her own was now hers. It wasn’t easy and it probably won’t be but damn did it feel good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So if you made it this far, honestly I reread this fic and think it's terrible now imo, it's so much I could've done better and I get that way after I write a semi-well written chapter and look back at the mess from previous chapters but oh well. I know some wanted more angst and that's coming too. This will have 17 chapters and once I'm half way through with this I'll start posting my other fic that I have been writing which I love sooooo much and I hope you guys do too. It's structured and almost completed so you'll get regular updates, I might begin to post sooner. So yea, let me know how's it going, like I said sorry if it's not what you expected reading this I promise my next fic will make up for it :).</p><p>If you want to talk hmu on twitter or leave a comment! Thanks! :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time writing a fic so bare with me guys lol. I had this idea for a while and just wrote it. If you guys like it leave a comment or tell me on twitter @vxnessxstan and i’ll continue it :) Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>